Link, Lies and Lycanthropy
by Pikamaryllis
Summary: Sarah est partie de Beacon Hills, il y a 8 ans après l'incendie de la maison Hale. Depuis, elle n'y avait jamais remis les pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ressente le besoin, un besoin irrépressible, auquel elle a fini par céder. Comment va-t-elle supporter son retour dans cette ville qu'elle déteste tant? Que va-t-elle découvrir sur son passé ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-elle revenue ?
1. Chapter 1 - Retour à Beacon Hills

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà, avec une fiction sur Teen Wolf cette fois ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite, j'ai encore plein de choses en stock !**

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Teen Wolf. Tout ceci est à Jeff Devis, mais Sarah est ma propre création, tout comme les éventuels OC(s) intervenant dans cette fiction, ainsi que toutes les scènes de cette fiction ^^.

 **Rating :** **T** (Si vous estimez que ce n'est pas vraiment ça dites le moi, car j'ai un peu hésité sur ce point. Mais comme il risque d'y avoir quelques vulgarités, au moins par la suite, je me suis dit que T, ça devrait être bon ^^')

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction débute à partir de la fin de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf et il peut y avoir part conséquent des spoilers sur les saisons précédentes.

\- J'ai estimé environ à 2 ans la date entre le début de ma fiction et la mort de Laura (donc le début de la saison 1), qui est un point important dans l'histoire.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui aurait lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacré à la publication de ma fiction Harry Potter " Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle".

 **Sur ce trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre :) !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 ~ Retour à Beacon Hills**_

Cela faisait déjà presque une demi-heure que Sarah regardait son sac de voyage ne sachant pas quoi enfiler pour aller au Lycée. Quelle stupide idée elle avait eu de s'y inscrire. Elle détestait les cours et à chaque fois, les professeurs pensaient qu'elle était idiote, car elle avait trois ans de retard par rapport aux autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrée sur ces choses-là, cela ne l'intéressait quasiment jamais. Et surtout elle avait tellement voyagé qu'elle n'avait que très peu eu l'occasion de rester assez longtemps en place pour se consacrer à des études.

Mais cette fois, elle avait complètement déraillé. Elle se sentait le besoin viscéral de s'inscrire dans ce lycée, tout comme elle avait ressenti le besoin de revenir, il y a une semaine, à Beacon Hills alors qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, cette ville. Elle avait donc appelé le directeur de l'école, qui avait fini par céder et accepter de l'inscrire. Et la voilà à présent totalement paniquée, tel un loup en cage, devant sa valise, dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse.

Elle finit néanmoins par se décider et enfila simplement un short en jean accompagné d'un sweat à capuche noir orné dans le dos d'une tête-de-mort. Elle enfila ensuite ses chaussettes et converses, avant de sortir de l'hôtel avec son sac de cours sur le dos. Elle enfourcha alors rapidement sa moto et mit son casque avant de mettre les gaz, puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment en avance à force de paniquer.

En quelques minutes, elle fut enfin au Beacon Hills High Scool. Elle descendit de sa moto, retira son casque puis attacha ses cheveux blonds en un chignon rapide tout en se précipitant dans le hall. Le proviseur avait été clair, il ne serait pas là le jour de la rentrée et elle devrait donc se débrouiller seule. Pour cela, il lui avait envoyé un plan du lycée, ainsi que son emploi du temps et quelques autres informations dans la semaine, pour qu'elle puisse avoir la meilleure rentrée possible.

Malheureusement, l'anxiété de Sarah avait tendance à la faire paniquer et elle se retrouvait donc en plein dans le hall à chercher frénétiquement ce fichu plan sans pouvoir le trouver, au milieu des quelques élèves qui trainaient encore dans le couloir avant la sonnerie. Moins elle trouvait ce plan et plus elle paniquait, et cela, tel un cercle vicieux. Elle allait bientôt craquer, lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

« -Excuse-moi, tu es nouvelle ? Tu m'as l'air vraiment perdu ! Demanda une voix assez gentille derrière elle.

-Euh, oui, je suis nouvelle, je dois vraiment te paraitre idiote dans le couloir à chercher ce plan pourri. Répondit-elle en se tournant pour planter ses yeux verts dans ceux du jeune homme »

Il était assez bien bâti et surtout la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie, mais avait un visage engageant et un sourire qui semblait vraiment sympathique.

« -Si tu veux, je peux t'escorter jusqu'à ta salle. Ça t'évitera d'être en retard et de te perdre d'avantage.

-Ça ne serait pas de refus ! J'ai économie si mes souvenirs son bon, avec un Mr Fin-quelques chose, répondit Sarah avec un petit sourire penaud

-Oh, tu as économie avec le Coach Finstock ! Ça veut dire que tu es dans ma classe, suis-moi, dit le grand gaillard avec un sourire d'autant plus large tout en la poussant légèrement vers l'avant pour l'entraîner avec lui. Au fait, je m'appelle Danny Mahealani !

-Sarah Grace, se présenta simplement la jeune fille alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'une des salles de classe du couloir. »

La salle était quasiment pleine et il ne restait que trois ou quatre places, Danny lui proposa donc de s'installer sur deux tables voisines, ce qu'elle accepta. Danny se trouvait alors devant une jeune fille asiatique, alors qu'elle se retrouvait devant un garçon brun au teint pâle et qui parlait de façon très rapide à son voisin de derrière.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire très attention à leur conversation, que ce qui semblait être le professeur débarqua comme une furie dans la salle sifflet en bouche. Il détailla ses élèves un petit instant, avant d'arrêter son regard, au grand désarroi de Sarah, sur elle.

« -Toi ! La nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, présente-toi ! Beugla-t-il comme s'il parlait au dernier des ratés.

-Sarah Grace, répondit simplement cette dernière d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus neutre possible, tout en triturant machinalement ses doigts et en fixant sa table.

-Tu ne peux pas développer un peu plus ? Non d'un chien, mets-y du tien, fait nous rêver ! »

Ce type était totalement cinglé et Sarah n'allait surement pas se présenter en racontant sa vie à toute cette classe d'adolescents abrutis, qui ne connaissait rien à ce qu'elle vivait et qui la jugerait de toute façon pour des choses qui était hors de leur compréhension.

« -Sarah Amaryllis Grace, c'est ma présentation, déclara alors la jeune fille en fusillant littéralement le coach du regard sans la moindre gène et avec un air qui voulait clairement dire que s'il voulait passer le pire moment de sa vie, il n'avait qu'à continuer de la questionner. »

Le Coach fini donc par la laisser tranquille et se concentra alors pendant quelques minutes à aboyer sur le garçon dans le dos de la jeune fille, un certain « Stilinski » avant de commencer ce qui semblait être son cours. C'était un ramassis de chiffre et de notion qui ennuyait la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle faisait donc tout son possible pour rester concentrée en se triturant les doigts de la main droite, comme elle le faisait souvent.

Elle n'avait pas envie de paniquer et de péter un plomb maintenant en essayant une fois de plus de comprendre, ce qui lui donnait le besoin de revenir dans cette ville. Elle essayait donc de toutes ses forces de se concentrer et de ne pas réfléchir et c'est une fois de plus Danny qui l'empêcha de tourner dingue.

« Hey, Sarah ! Pourquoi tu maltraites ta main comme ça ? Tu vas finir en sang, chuchota-t-il alors que Finstock était tourné vers le tableau. »

Sarah regarda alors sa main et remarqua qu'elle avait des tas de griffures rouges sur celle-ci, dues à ses ongles. Elle glissa donc sa main sous la table et s'attaqua au pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou, qui lui avait été offert par sa meilleure amie Laura, il y a longtemps et qui lui était plus résistant que sa main. Elle se retourna ensuite, vers Danny avec un air reconnaissant.

« -Merci de m'avoir arrêté, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de triturer quelque chose pour essayer d'être concentrée, c'est plus fort que moi, répondit la blonde, en chuchotant avec un air légèrement blasé.

-Et bien, si je te revois faire ça, je t'arrêterai encore, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Le cours se passa ensuite sans grand changement. Le prof hurlait et soufflait dans son sifflet toutes les dix minutes environ et sans raison notable. Sarah, quant à elle, triturait son collier pendant que Danny la surveillait en cas de mouvement plus dangereux pour elle-même.

Le cours suivant, qui était celui de Biologie donnée par Mme Martin, était beaucoup plus calme puisqu'elle n'agressait pas ses élèves verbalement et additivement avec un sifflet. Sarah réussis même à rester assez concentrée, si bien que Danny n'eut qu'une fois à lui défaire les deux mains avant qu'elle ne se blesse, puisque le reste du temps elle prenait des notes.

« -Tu as l'air super doué en biologie, déclara le jeune homme alors que le cours venait de se terminer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Sarah légèrement confuse, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

-Et bien, tu as pris un tas de notes et j'ai vu que tu répondais toujours juste sur ta feuille aux questions, même avant que la prof ne donne la réponse, lui expliqua-t-il en souriant toujours.

-C'est vrai que c'est mon truc, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette matière me garde concentrée, contrairement à certaines autres.

-Moi, c'est plutôt le contraire, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc le vivant, je préfère tout ce qui est informatique, tu vois ?

-Je vois tout à fait, mais je n'y comprends pas grand-chose à ces trucs. Je sais faire des recherches sur internet et ça s'arrête là, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je te propose un marché, on a une heure de libre là avant la pause du midi et je comptais aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Tu pourrais m'expliquer le cours de biologie que l'on vient de faire, parce que j'avais l'impression de naviguer en eau trouble et moi, je t'initie un peu plus au monde des ordinateurs et de la technologie ? »

Sarah réfléchit, elle n'avait pas envie de s'imposer au jeune homme. Sa condition l'avait toujours fait se renfermer et elle était seulement restée avec ceux qui étaient comme elle. Mais là, il était tellement sympathique depuis le début de la journée, qu'elle avait envie de rester avec lui. Pas qu'elle soit intéressée par lui, de toute façon, il était gay et elle l'avait bien remarqué à la façon dont il regardait certain garçons, lorsqu'ils étaient en biologie et à l'odeur de phéromone qu'il dégageait alors. Elle accepta donc avec un ton joyeux.

« C'est d'accord ! Mais je dois encore trouver mon casier, le directeur m'avait envoyé un papier avec le numéro attends. »

Elle se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac, mais comme au début de la journée avec le plan, elle ne le trouvait pas. En même, temps toutes ses feuilles étaient entassées dans une pochette, maintenant mélangées avec ses cours de biologie et le reste de ses feuilles vierges. Danny se mit alors à rire en voyant la jeune fille chercher frénétiquement de manière totalement désordonnée. Il lui attrapa alors la pochette des mains, voyant qu'elle commençait à s'agiter, comme en cours d'économie.

« -Laisse-moi t'aider, ça ira plus vite je pense, dit-il avec un ton gentil mais visiblement amusé.

-Et bien vas-y si tu es si malin, rétorqua-t-elle un peu piqué au vif, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'offenser le jeune homme. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il dégota le numéro du dit casier, le 217 et l'entraina avec lui vers celui-ci. Il se trouvait dans le couloir principal au milieu d'une grande rangée de casier. Elle y déposa alors une photo qu'elle avait gardée dans la poche avant de son sac. Elle montrait une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts d'environ 10 ans, Sarah, accompagné d'une jeune femme brune, qui avait visiblement une dizaine d'année de plus qu'elle et qui se souriait comme si elle ne pourrait jamais être séparée. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus de quelques secondes sur cette photo, la déposant face contre le bas du casier et referma celui-ci en ajoutant un cadenas à code rouge, qu'elle avait acheté la veille.

Elle se retourna alors vers Danny et allait lui proposer de partir vers la bibliothèque comme prévu, lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur qu'elle connaissait trop bien, l'odeur de loup-garou. Elle tourna alors la tête et remarqua deux garçons parlants en prenant des affaires dans leurs casiers, pile en face du sien. Il y avait le garçon brun un peu chétif, devant qui elle était le matin même en économie. Mais surtout, un autre garçon brun, au teint mat et qui lui sentait le loup à plein nez et qui la regardait avec un regard en coin. Elle se retourna alors une nouvelle fois vers Danny.

« -Dis-moi, c'est qui ces deux-là ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un petit signe vers les deux garçons.

-Le plus pale, c'est Stiles Stilinski, le fils du Shérif et l'autre, c'est Scott Mccall, le capitaine de l'équipe de la crosse, pourquoi ?

-Oh comme ça, ils étaient dans tous les cours avec nous ce matin donc je voulais savoir, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et ils sont surtout très en couple avec des filles que je n'énerverais pas si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-il toujours avec son sourire en coin. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas exactement l'allusion du jeune homme, qui voulait clairement dire « N'essaie pas de les draguer, ils sont chasse gardée ! ». Au bout de quelques secondes, une lueur de compréhension finie néanmoins par arriver et elle rit légèrement pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, et même depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

« Ouhla, non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ils ne sont pas moches, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête depuis longtemps, déclara-t-elle en souriant avec une légère lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. »

Danny ne releva pas et l'entraina alors vers la bibliothèque. Elle pensait que c'était bon pour aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas de problème. Le loup-garou, Scott McCall, ne l'avait pas abordé. Il n'y aurait donc pas de problème de fourrure pour cette première matinée de cours.

Mais bien évidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Alors qu'ils tournaient dans un des couloirs adjacents pour se rendre vers la bibliothèque, elle entendit un grognement au loin et une nouvelle odeur de loup. Elle releva alors la tête vers Danny et lui dit précipitamment.

« -J'ai oublié quelque chose en biologie, je viens de m'en souvenir ! On se rejoint à la Bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-elle en restant la plus joviale possible, bien qu'elle ait envie de s'énerver.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Tu ne vas pas te perdre ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non ça devrait aller, on est presque arrivé non ? Et puis, je demanderais mon chemin si jamais, explique-t-elle avant de déguerpir en courant. »

Elle courut jusqu'à la source du bruit et vit un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans se tenir à son casier, essayant de se contrôler devant, un jeune garçon du même âge à la peau caramel qui devait être son meilleur, ami qui lui posait des questions du genre « Liam, Liam, tu te sens bien ? » avec une voix inquiète.

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle attrapa le blond par le cou et lui fit baisser la tête contre terre.

« Toi, dis à McCall de venir toute suite dans les vestiaires, ordonna-t-elle à l'humain à la peau caramel en le fusillant du regard. »

Elle entraîna alors le blond de force. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un Beta et au vu de l'aura qu'elle avait senti se dégager de Scott, elle se doutait qu'il était l'Alpha. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, grâce à l'odeur âcre de sueur et de terre qui s'en dégageait, en plantant ses ongles dans le cou du jeune homme pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas, mais sans pour autant le blesser.

Arrivé à destination, elle fit entrer le dit « Liam » en le poussant sans ménagement dans les vestiaires puis referma la porte. Les yeux du jeune garçon avaient viré au jaune et ses crocs étaient apparus. Il allait lui sauté dessus et ça tombait bien, car elle avait vraiment très envie de le cogner. Ça l'avait toujours énervé, ces petits Beta stupides qui n'étaient même pas capables de se contrôler correctement et qui pouvaient donc à tous moment blesser quelqu'un.

Sarah, elle avait une maitrise parfaite de sa métamorphose, et ce, depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait donc concevoir que l'on sorte le jour de la pleine lune, si on n'était même pas capable de se calmer comme un grand et elle ne se priva pas pour le faire remarquer.

« Toi, le stupide petit chiot ! On ne t'a pas appris que lorsque l'on est un danger la journée avant la pleine lune, on s'enferme gentiment dans sa cave et on ne bouge pas ! »

Cette tirade avait d'autant plus énervé le jeune homme, qui n'arrivait plus à présent qu'à grogner. Il lui sauta alors dessus et elle le repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante en un coup de pied dans le thorax.

Liam atterrit alors dans le mur d'en face, qui se trouvait être dans les douches. Il se releva alors et fonça une nouvelle fois vers la blonde qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre en le fusillant du regard.

« Mais je t'en prie, viens me faire un gros câlin avant que je ne te casse en deux mon chéri. »

Elle sauta et prit appui sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec sa main, pour l'esquiver en lui passant par-dessus. Il ne l'avait pas encore touché et elle savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Elle s'était entrainée pendant beaucoup trop d'année comparée à lui et avec différents entraîneur. Elle savait donc exactement où frapper. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui mettre un coup-de-poing en pleine face, puisqu'il la chargeait de nouveau, une voix forte raisonna derrière le jeune garçon.

« LIAM, Stop ! »

Le blond s'arrêta net, ses yeux retrouvant la couleur normale, soit une espèce de gris clair tirant sur le vert. Il se rendit alors visiblement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se tourna penaud vers Scott.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'entendais certain garçons se moquer de moi et j'ai essayé de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas et puis elle m'a trainé là et…

-Et tu es un sale gosse stupide qui ne sait pas fermer ses petites oreilles et qui a cru qu'il pourrait me tuer, mais tu obéis bien à ton petit-maitre, c'est déjà ça, déclara Sarah en le coupant en plein dans sa tirade et sans le lâcher des yeux. »

Il y eut alors un silence pesant. Sarah n'ouvrait plus la bouche regardant ce petit morveux, comme elle le pensait, qui respirait fortement et essayait vainement de se calmer. Son Alpha, posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui, visiblement, le tenait encore humain, mais Sarah n'était pas dupe, ce mouflet était dangereux. Elle le regardait se débattre contre son loup avec un air de dégoût, lorsque Stiles brisa le silence.

« -Pas que tu n'ais pas le droit d'être ici, mais qui est-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au lycée de Beacon Hills ?

-Je m'appelle Sarah Grace et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille en serrant les dents.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire là ? Demanda alors Scott sur la défensive, après tout, elle venait d'attaquer son Beta, enfin, elle l'avait plutôt sauvé les gens dans le couloir ainsi que son petit protéger, mais c'est comme ça que lui le voyait

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est tout ! Mais je vois que j'ai bien fait d'être là, avant que ton petit roquet ne tue quelqu'un !

-Il n'allait tuer personne, si tu ne l'avais pas attaqué ! »

Scott était visiblement borné, c'était un truc de meute. Sarah le savait, il ne fallait pas toucher au Beta, surtout quand l'Alpha n'en avait qu'un. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait senti l'envie meurtrière émaner de Liam et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse insulter comme ça.

Elle se rapprocha alors de Scott, jusqu'à presque coller son nez au sien. Ils se fusillaient du regard et cela ne plaisait visiblement pas à Stiles qui voulut dire quelque chose. Cependant, Sarah le fit taire en levant juste la main vers lui.

« -Tu peux m'accuser si tu veux McCall, mais quand il aura tué son meilleur ami, comme il aurait pu le faire tout à l'heure. J'espère pour toi, que tu as un bon discours pour qu'il t'écoute encore. Ou s'il tue le tien, dit-elle en montrant Stiles, ou ta petite amie, ou n'importe lequel de tes amis, j'espère que tu arriveras à lui pardonner. Parce que, vu comment il se contrôle alors qu'il fait encore jour, j'attends de voir ce qui va se passer ce soir. J'aimerais être aux premières loges si tu permets, cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

-Pour qui tu te prends ! Tu crois que tu sais tout sur tout et que tu le connais ? S'emporta Scott qui n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on s'en prenne à Liam.

-Parce que tu as vraiment cru qu'un Beta stupide et incontrôlable était différent d'un autre ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu l'idée géniale de le mordre qu'il est différent des autres ! C'est un être sans réflexion qui n'est même pas capable de contrôler le loup en lui ! UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! »

Scott allait répliquer, mais une voix s'éleva dans le dos de Sarah qui l'empêcha de cracher son venin sur la jeune fille.

« Je me souviens t'avoir aidé à apprendre le sarcasme et avoir un caractère froid. Mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir appris à hurler si fort, Sarah. »

La voix grave qui s'était élevée, avait stoppé net le regard presque meurtrier de la jeune fille, pour laisser place à une lueur de bonheur intense dans son regard vert émeraude. Elle se retourna alors vivement et couru littéralement dans les bras du jeune homme brun, tout en s'écriant « Derek ! ».

Le jeune homme la souleva sans effort avant de la serrer quelques secondes contre lui, sous le regard médusé des trois autres garçons.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda alors Sarah, lorsqu'il la posa enfin au sol.

-Ces jeunes gens m'ont envoyé un message en me disant qu'il y avait une nouvelle Loup-garou au lycée et comme la dernière loup-garou qu'on a vu était une cinglée, je suis venu voir. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? La questionna-t-il en remettant une de ses mèches blondes, échappée de son chignon, derrière son oreille. »

Sarah baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle n'en savait rien, et même après une semaine à se torturer l'esprit, à faire des insomnies et des crises d'angoisse, elle ne savait toujours pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire à Derek qu'elle ne savait pas, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de lui mentir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que faire et recommençait donc à se saccager la main, mais cette fois avec ses griffes. De toute façon, ils étaient tous au courant pour sa condition et elle guérirait vite, alors à quoi bon.

Cependant, Derek n'était pas du même avis et lui attrapa la main, alors que le sang commençait à couler.

« -Arrête d'essayer de chercher une réponse qui convient le mieux, déclara doucement Derek, répond-moi simplement. Il lui releva alors la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Tu te souviens, mon ancre, c'est la colère, celle de Laura, c'était toi et moi et la tienne…

-C'est toi et… Elle… Finit-elle par lâcher avec une voix triste alors que les griffes de sa main se rétractait.

-Bien, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenu, Sarah ? Demanda-t-il toujours avec une voix calme, qui selon les garçons ne lui ressemblait pas, pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Je..ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle au bord du gouffre

-Comment ça ? Tu avais envie de venir ?

-NON ! S'écria-t-elle automatiquement, ce qui déclencha un regard interrogateur sur le visage du Hale, afin de l'inciter à continuer. Je ne voulais pas revenir Derek… Comment j'aurai pu vouloir revenir dans cette ville horrible hein ? Demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique avant de continuer. Je supporte rien ici et tu le sais parfaitement, ma vie a été fichue ici, elle est morte ici… Mais c'est comme si j'avais eu besoin de revenir à Beacon Hills… J'ai essayé de lutter, plein de fois, mais à chaque fois, tout me fait revenir ici depuis deux ans et là, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de revenir…

-Et pourquoi au Lycée ? Tu n'es plus obligé, et même si tu n'as jamais fini tes études, tu n'as plus vraiment l'âge si je ne me trompe pas, lui rappela-t-il avec un léger sourire

-Pour la même raison, c'est comme si mon corps, mon cœur et ma tête avaient le besoin irrépressible de venir ici, alors je me suis inscrite… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Derek… C'est en train de me rendre folle, car je ne voulais pas venir ! Et maintenant, je me retrouve à calmer un sale mioche incontrôlable. »

À ces derniers mots, Scott grogna, mais le regard que lui lança Derek voulait clairement dire qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard et que s'il pouvait éviter de s'en mêler, ça serait vraiment mieux. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Sarah et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« -Sarah, on pourrait t'aider à trouver pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu en avais besoin, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant volontairement le sujet de Liam, qu'elle avait abordé.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? Ça t'apporterait quoi ? Questionna-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

-Rien, je pensais juste que tu voudrais de l'aide. Je pourrais t'aider et Scott, Stiles, Liam et les autres aussi, répondit simplement Derek.

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une meute et que c'est pour ça que je suis là ! S'énerva soudainement Sarah avant de le fusiller du regard. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une meute ! Je n'en aurai jamais besoin t'as compris ! »

Elle se dégagea alors brutalement de la main de Derek, avant de s'enfuir des vestiaires. Il avait oublié ce détail, il avait merdé et maintenant, il allait falloir trouver comment l'approcher.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce Chapitre vous à plu ^w^! Donnez-moi vos avis, je serais contente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et j'accepte toute les critiques constructives afin de m'améliorer :D !**

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite de cette fiction, ou à mardi prochain pour "Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle" ;)!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Le Cauchemar

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà, avec le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction sur Teen Wolf ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimerez encore plus Sarah dans ce chapitre ^^!**

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Teen Wolf. Tout ceci est à Jeff Devis, mais Sarah est ma propre création, tout comme les éventuels OC(s) intervenant dans cette fiction, ainsi que toutes les scènes de cette fiction ^^.

 **Rating :** **T** (Si vous estimez que ce n'est pas vraiment ça dites le moi, car j'ai un peu hésité sur ce point. Mais comme il risque d'y avoir quelques vulgarités, au moins par la suite, je me suis dit que T, ça devrait être bon ^^')

 **Beta-Reader :** Merci à **_Galiane_** qui à accepter de corriger et remanier ce chapitre afin qu'il soit plus agréable pour vous :D !

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction débute à partir de la fin de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf et il peut y avoir part conséquent des spoilers sur les saisons précédentes.

\- J'ai estimé environ à 2 ans la date entre le début de ma fiction et la mort de Laura (donc le début de la saison 1), qui est un point important dans l'histoire.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui aurait lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacré à la publication de ma fiction Harry Potter " Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle".

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2 ~ Le Cauchemar**_

« -Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une meute et que c'est pour ça que je suis là ? S'énerva soudainement Sarah en le fusillant du regard. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une meute ! Je n'en aurai jamais besoin, t'as compris ? »

La jeune fille avait décampé des vestiaires, telle une furie, sous le regard presque déprimé de Derek et de ceux, médusés, de Scott, Stiles et Liam.

« -Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette fille ? Demanda Stiles en faisant ces mouvements de bras qui le caractérisaient tant. Et puis d'où tu la connais Derek ?

-Je connais Sarah depuis longtemps, c'est une vieille amie si l'on peut dire. Elle n'est pas méchante. Elle a juste des principes très arrêtés sur les loups-garous, expliqua simplement Derek qui avait retrouvé son air habituel.

-Comment ça des principes arrêtés sur les loups-garous? C'est elle-même un loup-garou ! Je l'ai senti, commença à s'énerver Scott, qui n'appréciait toujours pas la manière dont Sarah avait traité son Beta.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est un loup-garou ? Demanda bêtement Liam. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier, elle ne s'est absolument pas transformée quand on s'est battu. Même pas une griffe.

-Ça s'appelle le contrôle, et sur ce point elle avait raison, déclara Derek en fusillant le jeune homme du regard. Je croyais que tu avais appris à te maitriser depuis le Mexique.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment, déclara l'alpha pour défendre Liam et faire comprendre à Derek qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à leur expliquer rapidement qui était cette fille. »

Les trois garçons regardaient Derek avec insistance et celui-ci eut pour seule réaction de s'installer sur un des bancs des vestiaires en croisant les bras dans un soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait leur révéler sur Sarah. Et surtout, il connaissait suffisamment la jeune fille pour savoir qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il l'ouvrait de trop. Il se perdit donc quelques minutes dans ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre sur ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« -Ma mère a adopté Sarah quand elle avait quatre ans, elle sait donc depuis cette époque ce qu'est un loup-garou. Mais, elle n'avait rien contre, elle était un peu comme Stiles en fait, puisqu'elle était la meilleure amie de ma sœur.

-De Cora ? Demanda Stiles qui –comme toujours- n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche

-De Laura, mais ferme là Stiles, parce que je ne vais pas m'arrêter à chaque fois, grogna le brun en assassinant l'hyperactif du regard. Donc comme je le disais, elle n'avait pas grand-chose contre les loups, jusqu'à l'incendie.

-L'incendie ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec les loups-garous ? S'exclama Stiles qui –une fois de plus- n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

-Mais tu la fermes ! Ou je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents ! S'emporta cette fois Hale en grondant.

-Ignore-le et continue, réclama Scott qui voulait vraiment savoir à qui il avait affaire.

-Durant l'incendie, elle était à l'hôpital. Et après ce drame, avec ma petite sœur, on voulait partir, mais Laura ne voulait pas laisser Sarah à Beacon Hills. On est donc allé la chercher . Mais alors qu'on voulait voir une dernière fois la maison, elle s'est fait attaquer par un Alpha. Elle avait 13 ans. Depuis elle déteste les loups-garous en dehors de ma sœur et moi et n'a jamais voulu faire partie d'une meute.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a attaqué Liam ? Demanda Scott avec une voix encore énervée.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a empêché de se transformer dans le couloir et de blesser des gens, Scott. Pour elle, blesser un humain, c'est sa pire hantise. Elle ne laissera aucun loup-garou le faire, même si elle doit en mourir. »

Derek essayait vraiment de faire comprendre à Scott le point de vue de Sarah. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, car Scott était quelqu'un de bien qui ne voulait pas que les personnes qu'ils aiment ou que des innocents soient touchés. En somme, ils avaient une philosophie très proche tous les deux, et si Scott avait pu faire évoluer Derek depuis la mort de sa famille et celle de Laura, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait aider la jeune fille à s'ouvrir au monde et peut-être à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait à Beacon Hills.

Mais Scott n'était pas le seul qui pourrait aider la jeune fille. Le reste de la meute, en particulier Stiles, pourrait l'aider, il en était persuadé. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen.

De son côté, Sarah avait rejoint la bibliothèque en courant pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle avait trouvé l'endroit grâce à son flaire et en apercevant Danny installé à l'une des tables avec son ordinateur portable, elle s'y était précipitée avant de s'avachir sur la chaise en face du jeune homme.

« -Oula, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda le jeune homme en voyant la tête renfrognée qu'arborait la jeune fille.

-Euh… Non ce n'est pas ça, déclara celle-ci en se rappelant de l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée à Danny pour lui faire faux bon. C'est juste que j'aie croisé une vieille connaissance et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

-C'est un élève ? Je le connais ? La questionna Danny un peu curieux.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle Mahealani, répondit la blonde avec un ton faussement outragé. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça serait forcément un individu de sexe masculin ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un air suspicieux tout aussi faux.

-Je ne sais pas, c'était plus attrayant de me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un mec, tu vois Grace, rétorqua-t-il avec une voix idiote. Mais ça n'a pas répondu à mes questions jeune fille.

-Non ce n'est pas un élève, je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il venait faire ici, déclara-t-elle bien qu'elle savait que Scott l'avait appelé. Maintenant, on se met à la biologie avant que tu m'enseignes l'art de la technologie ! S'exclama-t-elle en changeant totalement de sujet.

-Mouais, j'aurai seulement préféré parler de ton bel inconnu et d'informatique, mais bon, allons-y pour la Biologie, soupira-t-il avec une moue résignée.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas horrible et plein de boutons ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre une réponse. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce cours sur l'immunité humaine ?»

Sarah sorti ses affaires pendant que Danny lui expliquait ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'obtenir un portrait-robot de la mystérieuse connaissance de la jeune fille. Elle lui expliqua comme elle put, pendant une trentaine de minutes, les différentes phases qui entrainaient à cette immunité chez l'homme. Puis ce fut au tour de Danny de lui expliquer quelques trucs de base en informatique, comme télécharger de la musique, ce qu'elle ne savait pas faire et qui fit beaucoup rire le jeune homme.

Après son altercation avec Liam, puis cette idée de Derek de demander de l'aide, cette heure fut une sorte de bouffée d'oxygène pour Sarah. Avec Danny, elle se sentit normale, discutant avec le jeune homme -entre deux notions de biologie ou d'informatique- du mystérieux inconnu qui n'était autre que Derek, mais aussi des gouts de Danny en matière de garçons ou encore de Lacrosse, auquel elle ne comprenait rien.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de manger, Sarah pensait vraiment que Danny partirait avec ses amis pour le déjeuner. N'ayant pas très faim, elle avait prévu de rester à la bibliothèque pour lire ou dessiner comme elle aimait le faire. Mais à la place, le jeune homme lui proposa de se joindre à lui. Sarah n'osa pas vraiment s'imposer et lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

« -Tu ferais mieux d'aller avec tes amis, tu sais je ne suis pas forcément de super compagnie, déclara-t-elle en triturant le crayon qu'elle avait dans la main.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! En plus, mon meilleur ami à déserter Beacon Hills il y a plus d'un an maintenant, et mon ex-petit ami est partit à la fin du semestre dernier alors depuis je n'ai pas grande distraction donc tu es la bienvenue, lui expliqua-t-il tout sourire.

-Ah, donc je suis une simple substitution de tes chéris disparus de la surface de Beacon Hills ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, ronchonna-t-elle faussement outrée, pendant qu'il rangeait les affaires de la blonde dans son sac.

-Allez, arrête de bouder ! »

Il l'attrapa alors par le bras afin de partir vers la cafétéria du lycée. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Liam et l'ignora superbement, en grande partie grâce à Danny qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les garçons qu'il trouvait à son goût. Plus tard, dans la cafétéria, elle aperçut Stiles et Scott, mais fit comme-ci de rien était. Sauf, qu'après s'être installé avec Danny à l'une des tables, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation que les deux garçons avaient avec trois filles, dont deux devaient être leurs petites amies. L'une était châtain-blonde, l'autre blonde vénitienne et la dernière était asiatique avec les cheveux noirs.

« -…Et après ça j'ai été nagé avec une licorne bleue à frange… SARAH ! Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas hein ? Déduit Danny en ramenant la jeune fille dans la réalité.

-Excuse-moi, je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie, s'excusa la jeune fille en baissant la tête vers son plateau-repas.

-Mais non, mais je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui te tracasse. C'est toujours ton bel inconnu ? Demanda-t-il en revenant à la charge, un petit sourire en coin.

-Arrête de rire avec ça ! Et ce n'est pas un bel inconnu en plus. Tu es vraiment obsédé par les histoires de cœur mon pauvre, déclara-t-elle en riant.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te tirer assez d'informations. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, c'est un bon début mais je veux plus de détails !

-Tu ne sauras rien d'autres Sherlock, s'entêta Sarah qui ne voulait pas en dire plus, surtout qu'elle était sûre que McCall l'écoutait au vu de la tête qu'il avait tiré à l'évocation de Danny sur le « bel inconnu ». »

Danny ne lâcha pourtant pas l'affaire de tout le repas. Il essayait par tous les moyens de découvrir le nom du mystérieux jeune homme. Mais la blonde était beaucoup plus bornée que lui. Après tout, elle avait vécu pendant neuf ans avec une famille composée en grande partie de loup-garou, puis encore environ cinq ans avec les deux loups-garous les plus têtus qu'elle connaissait, c'est-à-dire Laura et Derek. Alors Danny n'était pas vraiment difficile à gérer.

Il finit d'ailleurs par se lasser pendant leur cours d'anglais de l'après-midi, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille **.** Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'œuvre étudiée en cachant le fait qu'elle dessinait sur ses feuilles de cours pour éviter les crises d'angoisses.

En sortant de la salle, la jeune fille pensait pouvoir rentrer chez elle afin de dormir avant la pleine lune. Elle ne voulait pas dormir lorsque la nuit tombait ces jours-là, pour être sûre de ne pas perdre le contrôle durant son sommeil. Mais son nouvel ami, s'il était possible de l'appeler ainsi après seulement une journée, n'était pas de cet avis.

« -Viens avec moi ! Lui ordonna presque Danny en lui crochetant le bras.

-Mais où veux-tu encore me trainer ? Je voulais aller dormir moi, soupira la jeune fille avec les yeux presque suppliants.

-J'ai sélection pour l'équipe de Lacrosse, et comme tu ne comprends rien, je veux que tu viennes voir ce que c'est !

-Oh ! Des hommes en short et plein de boue, génial, je vais m'amuser ! Ironisa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard en biais. »

Le jeune homme ignora la mauvaise volonté de Sarah et l'entraina dans les gradins du terrain de Lacross avant de partir se changer. Elle était donc au milieu des rangées, avec son sac sur les genoux, à regarder autour d'elle. Il y avait également quelques autres personnes assises, dont la jeune fille châtain-blond et la blonde vénitienne qui étaient avec Scott et Stiles à la cafétéria, ainsi que le meilleur ami de Liam. Cela voulait donc dire que toute la petite bande de Scott devait passer les sélections, au grand damne de Sarah, qui ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine en se disant que cette journée était vraiment nulle.

En plus de la pleine lune qui arrivait, elle avait dû se prendre la tête avec Derek -qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la mort de Laura- et elle avait rencontré Scott l'Alpha qui voulait protéger son Beta inconscient et incontrôlable. Et maintenant, elle était ici **,** à regarder le début des sélections pour l'équipe de Lacrosse -un sport auquel elle ne comprenait rien- proche de deux humains et d'une fille qui étaient, au vu de l'odeur et si les souvenirs olfactifs de la jeune fille étaient bons, une coyote-garou.

Cependant, malgré les craintes de la jeune fille, rien de grave ne se passa avec les petits copains de l'Alpha. Elle passa donc les deux heures des sélections à tenter en vain de se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain. Mais après tout, qui aurait pu la blâmer ? Elle ne connaissait pas les règles de ce sport. Elle avait simplement compris l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire que des personnes en shorts tentaient d'envoyer une balle dans un but à l'aide d'un filet monté sur un manche. En somme, en grande partie à cause de ses troubles de l'attention, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment ou ne l'aidait à rester concentré bien longtemps.

Elle fut donc soulagée lorsque le Coach Finstock asséna son dernier coup de sifflet, aussi bien parce qu'il lui avait donné la migraine à force de hurler et de siffler, que parce qu'elle avait besoin de bouger avant de tourner folle. Elle descendit donc rapidement les escaliers des gradins, en faisant tout son possible pour garder une vitesse humaine, et se précipita vers Danny. Ainsi, elle était sure de pouvoir ignorer Liam et le reste de la petite bande.

« -Alors, tu as tout compris à Lacrosse ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

-J'ai compris l'important. Des mecs en short se battent pour attraper une baballe avec leur filet au bout d'un petit bâton et essaient de marquer. J'ai bon ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur. Ah ! Et tu es dans l'équipe encore cette année ! Ajoute-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans le ventre alors qu'ils passaient la porte du bâtiment.

-On va dire que comme tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais sélectionné, je vais oublier les moqueries sur mon sport ! »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux pour l'embêter avec un « A demain », avant de partir se changer et que Sarah ne décide de rentrer enfin à son hôtel. Sarah était un peu choquée alors qu'elle arrivait à sa moto. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi rapidement naturelle avec quelqu'un qu'avec Danny.

Elle ne comprenait même pas comment ce garçon pouvait la supporter. Elle avait des troubles de l'attention, un comportement anxieux et n'était, selon elle, pas de bonne compagnie. Alors comment une personne gentille, drôle et détendue comme l'était Danny pouvait la supporter ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas mais décida de ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir avant la pleine lune qui n'était plus que dans quelques heures. Elle détacha donc son chignon -qui ne ressemblait plus à rien depuis l'intervention de l'hawaïen- et mit son casque avant d'enfourcher sa moto. La jeune fille mit ensuite le contact et partit en trombe vers l'entrée de la ville pour se rendre à son hôtel.

Arrivée au petit hôtel dans lequel elle avait élu domicile, elle se gara dans la cour puis entra dans l'établissement. Elle salua rapidement Mrs Fields, la propriétaire qui était installée à son petit comptoir en bois en train de lire, avant de monter les deux étages qui menaient à sa chambre. À peine en franchit-elle le seuil qu'elle ferma la porte et se vautra littéralement dans le lit sans ménagement et sans prendre la peine de se changer.

* * *

Sarah était assise sur un canapé au sein d'un petit appartement ancien dont les murs étaient en pierre. Elle avait un livre sur les genoux mais regardait la même page depuis quelques minutes sans la lire. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus sortit de l'une des pièces annexes, un sac de sport sous le bras.

Il s'installa près d'elle et lui retira le livre des mains, ramenant Sarah à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air désespéré.

« -Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Demanda le jeune homme, la voix grave, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas remettre les pieds là-bas, soupira la blonde en baissant la tête et en ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu y ailles Derek, je suis inquiète.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas non plus envie de retourner là-bas, mais elle devait seulement rester quelques jours et ça fait presque deux semaines que l'on a plus de nouvelles. Il faut que je la retrouve, déclara-t-il avec un ton qui montrait sa propre inquiétude.

-Ramène là, revenez tous les deux… bredouilla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. »

Derek la teint contre lui quelques minutes avant de se détacher d'elle. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit après lui avoir promis de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'il serait près de Beacon Hills.

Sarah regarda partir Derek de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la place de parking ou se tenait la Camaro du jeune homme. Après son départ, elle resta des heures et des heures à faire les cent pas, son téléphone greffé dans sa main droite et triturant le pendentif autour de son cou de l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un pendentif à proprement parler, mais une bague en or blanc avec des petits diamants qui formaient deux boucles liées entre elles. Il représentait le lien entre Sarah et Laura et était accroché sur une chaine également en or blanc.

Laura lui avait offert pour ses huit ou dix ans, et depuis, la blonde ne l'avait jamais enlevé, hormis lorsqu'il avait fallu réparer la chaine sur laquelle elle avait trop tiré. C'était, en général, un moyen pour Sarah de garder le contrôle, comme si elle avait son ancre avec elle quand Laura n'était pas là. Mais là, ça ne marchait absolument pas. La jeune fille avait un mauvais présentiment qui lui tordait les boyaux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder longtemps sur ce mauvais présentiment, ni même le temps de remarquer le SMS de Derek, lui disant qu'il avait commencé à repérer la piste de Laura, qu'elle souffrait déjà le martyre. Elle avait l'impression que des griffes lui lacéraient le corps. Elle pleura. Elle ressentit de la peur et de la souffrance, des coups sans les subir, mais surtout de la stupéfaction et de la haine.

Elle hurla le prénom de Laura, sûr que sa meilleure amie avait des problèmes. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve ou que Derek la trouve, et vite. Elle réussit à attraper son téléphone et à trouver Derek dans son répertoire. Elle entendit les tonalités et voulut s'arrêter de gémir de douleur, mais alors qu'elle entendit la voix du jeune homme, elle sut que s'était trop tard. Elle venait de ressentir une affreuse douleur comme si on venait de la découper en deux, et le seul son qu'elle put prononcer fut un hurlement : « LAURAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

* * *

Sarah se releva de son lit en sursaut et en toussant. Elle avait encore fait ce même cauchemar et avait certainement hurlé comme chaque fois qu'elle revivait cette scène. Comme chaque fois, c'était la mort de Laura lorsqu'elle avait tout ressenti, lorsqu'elle était impuissante pendant que sa meilleure amie, sa moitié, s'était fait découper en deux par ce monstre. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu de vu Derek.

Ses crocs et ses griffes étaient sortis et elle respirait de façon erratique. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, il le fallait absolument. Elle joua machinalement avec la bague qu'elle avait autour du cou et chercha dans sa valise quelque chose. Elle trouva rapidement un cadre avec la photo de Laura et Derek, celle qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'appartement de ses futurs cauchemars. Elle pausa délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de Laura, et presque instantanément, ses griffes se rétractèrent.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pour finirent leurs courses sur la photo. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller plus longtemps à sa tristesse, sinon elle ne saurait plus s'arrêter, surtout une nuit de pleine lune. Elle essuya donc ses larmes du revers de la manche, puis celles sur le cadre avant de le ranger. Elle prit ensuite de quoi s'habiller et partit dans la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche, Sarah était un peu plus détendue, même si sa tristesse ne s'était pas évaporée. En même temps, ce chagrin n'était jamais vraiment loin puisqu'elle n'avait pas fait le deuil de Laura et qui lui était presque impossible de le faire. Mais elle était néanmoins dans d'assez bonnes dispositions pour la pleine lune qui arrivait à grands pas.

Elle sortit donc de son sac un paquet de cookies et s'installa sur son lit avec un livre qu'elle avait acheté récemment et dont l'histoire l'intéressait, afin de passer la soirée et la nuit seule et garder l'esprit concentré pour gérer son loup.

Cependant, une personne n'était visiblement pas de cet avis, puisque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Mrs Fields, qui voulait sans doute être sûre qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien comme elle le faisait souvent depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, elle ne fit pas de cas de sa tenue légère et de ses cheveux mouillés légèrement en bataille qui dégoulinaient sur son pyjama. Mais elle aurait peut-être dû au vu de la personne qu'elle découvrit en ouvrant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à déclarer en fusillant la personne du regard. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^. J'attends votre avis avec impatience. À votre avis qui se trouve derrière la porte :D?**

 **À** **dans deux semaines pour la suite de cette fiction, ou à mardi prochain pour "Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle" ;)!**


	3. Chapter 3 - L'incruste

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà, avec le troisième chapitre de ma fiction sur Teen Wolf ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux autres, car c'est pour le moment un peu mon préféré de ceux que j'ai écrit ^^, en grande partie grâce aux protagonistes présent. Mais bon, on s'en fout de ma vie ^^, je vous laisse lire tout ça ^^.**

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Teen Wolf. Tout ceci est à Jeff Devis, mais Sarah est ma propre création, tout comme les éventuels OC(s) intervenant dans cette fiction, ainsi que toutes les scènes de cette fiction ^^.

 **Rating :** **T** (Si vous estimez que ce n'est pas vraiment ça dites le moi, car j'ai un peu hésité sur ce point. Mais comme il risque d'y avoir quelques vulgarités, au moins par la suite, je me suis dit que T, ça devrait être bon ^^')

 **Beta-Reader :** Merci une nouvelle fois à **_Galiane_** qui à fait un super travail pour corriger et améliorer ce chapitre afin qu'il soit plus agréable pour vous :D !

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction débute à partir de la fin de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf et il peut y avoir part conséquent des spoilers sur les saisons précédentes.

\- J'ai estimé environ à 2 ans la date entre le début de ma fiction et la mort de Laura (donc le début de la saison 1), qui est un point important dans l'histoire.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui aurait lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacré à la publication de ma fiction Harry Potter " Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle".

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3 ~ L'incruste**_

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

Ce fut la seule réplique qui vint à l'esprit de Sarah quand elle regarda d'un œil mauvais celui qui venait la déranger. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, être tranquille pour cette longue nuit. Mais le jeune homme qui arborait un grand sourire n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

« -Je voulais te parler.

-Et ça n'aurait pas pu attendre, genre, demain ? Et d'abord, comment tu m'as trouvé ? Grinça la blonde en le fusillant davantage avec ses deux pupilles émeraude.

-Non, je voulais te parler tout de suite, alors j'ai piraté les dossiers numériques de l'école et il y avait cette adresse, puis j'ai demandé à l'accueil qui m'a renseignée, déclara-t-il, manifestement fier de lui. »

Elle eut des envies de meurtres et se demanda vraiment si ce type n'était pas cinglé. Il connaissait les loups-garous et se pointait chez l'un d'eux quelques minutes avant la pleine lune. Toute personne ayant un minimum d'information sur les lycanthropes savait qu'ils étaient caractériels avant la pleine lune. Mais non, lui, il en rajoutait carrément une couche.

« -Tu vas me laisser entrer ? Demanda-t-il, totalement détendu.

-Tu es vraiment suicidaire, t'es au courant ? Tu débarques chez moi et sans la moindre pression tu t'invites sans te demander si ça me dérange ! Et je ne suis pas vraiment habillée en circonstance ! Tu cherches à ce que je t'arrache la tête ou tu aimes te faire mal traiter par ta petite amie coyote ?

-Non, je n'ai aucun problème suicidaire, merci. Et je sais que tu ne me tueras pas, tu es bien trop gentille pour ça, déclara-t-il avec assurance. Mais comment tu sais que Malia est une coyote ? Ah, flaire surdéveloppé de loup ? Répondit-il de lui-même. »

Sarah soupira. Comment ce type pouvait autant abuser de sa patience sans qu'elle s'énerve ? Elle l'ignorait totalement. Elle avait envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais en même temps, elle était sûre qu'il ne lui ficherait pas la paix tant qu'ils n'auraient pas parlé. À contrecœur, elle se décala pour le laisser pénétrer dans la pièce, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

« -N'abuse quand même pas trop de ma patience Stilinski, soupira la jeune fille en refermant la porte. »

Elle attrapa le sweat qu'elle avait porté dans la journée et qui était posé sur une chaise près de la porte, histoire de ne pas rester en simple mini short et débardeur bleu détrempé à cause de sa tignasse humide. Stiles était debout entre le lit et les deux gros sacs de sport collés au mur qui servaient de valise à la jeune fille, tandis que Sarah s'installait en tailleur sur son lit, près de sa boite de cookies. Elle attendit qu'il parle, mais il la regardait simplement sans bouger. Il avait visiblement perdu sa langue entre le couloir et la chambre.

Elle l'invita donc à s'assoir en lui montrant d'un geste de la main, la chaise qui était près de la porte. Le jeune homme comprit et déplaça le siège en face de Sarah avant de s'y asseoir.

« -Tu veux un cookie ? Proposa naturellement Sarah, comme si elle n'était plus exaspérée par sa présence.

-Euh… tu n'étais pas énervé contre moi ? Questionna Stiles, étonné par ce changement brutal de comportement. C'était plutôt son style à lui de passer d'une humeur à l'autre sans avertissement.

-Ne me tente pas, je peux encore empoisonner ces biscuits avant que tu ne les manges, lui répondit-elle avant de lui tendre la boite et de secouer la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment toute la nuit et j'ai l'impression que maintenant que t'es rentré ici tu ne sais plus quoi dire. Alors comme c'est toi qui voulais parler, je te propose un cookie, ça va peut-être t'aider à te dérider, non ? »

Stiles finit par en prendre un et le grignota. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet sans l'offenser et la braquer comme l'avait fait Derek dans les vestiaires. Il ne voulait pas la rendre triste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lui qui avait l'habitude de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans réfléchir, s'efforça à chercher la bonne manière de procéder avec cette fille si différente des personnes qu'il connaissait.

« -Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu voulais ou pas ? Réclama Sarah, dont la patience déjà peu développée s'amenuisait d'autant plus avec la pleine lune. »

Cette phrase fit sursauter Stiles qui s'était complètement laissé emporter par ses réflexions. Il détailla le regard émeraude de la jeune fille pour voir ce qu'il transmettait. De la lassitude et une pointe de tristesse, mais aucune colère, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme à parler.

« -Je voulais mieux te connaitre, t'aider si je le peux… finit-il par lâcher après de longues minutes de silence.

-Sérieusement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu n'as qu'à dire à Derek de s'occuper de ses grandes idées tout seul au lieu d'envoyer un valet pour venir me parler, grogna Sarah, à présent persuadée que l'intrusion de Stiles était une idée de Derek pour lui apporter de l'aide indirectement. Hors de question qu'elle tombe dans le panneau.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas Derek qui m'envoie ! S'exclama Stiles à l'insinuation de la jeune fille. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici, et de toute façon il doit être avec sa petite amie en ce moment. Personne d'autre ne sait que je suis là. Scott est occupé, tout comme Malia et les autres, lui assura le fils du Shérif avec un grand sourire.

Aux mots "petite-amie", Sarah avait grincé des dents et affiché une moue de dégoût avant de reprendre son visage habituel une seconde plus tard. Comme Stiles avait continué sa phrase, la jeune fille s'était dit que c'était passé inaperçu. Mais le jeune homme se mit à rire dès la fin de sa tirade, très conscient de ce changement qu'elle avait cru subtil.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris comme une baleine ? Questionna la blonde avec des yeux ronds.

-En fait, Derek nous a dit tout à l'heure que tu avais vécu chez lui et que vous étiez ami, mais j'avais du mal à le croire. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr ! Déclara-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis et ce que ce traitre vous a dit sur moi par la même occasion ?»

La voix de la jeune fille était passée d'un timbre joliment féminin à un ton grave presque effrayant. Elle aurait voulu mieux contrôler sa voix, mais le fait que Derek puisse parler de sa vie sans qu'elle le sache la mettait hors d'elle. En plus de cela, Stiles s'était légèrement moqué, l'affectant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pour ne pas disjoncter complètement, elle se reprit et souffla calmement pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Stiles réponde à sa question.

« -Tout doux. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, seulement que tu étais la meilleure amie de sa sœur et que tu avais été adopté par sa mère lorsque tu avais 4 ans. Et ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis, c'est le fait que tu ais eu un air dégouté pendant une fraction de seconde avant de retrouver un air impassible à la Derek- tête-de-ronchon, expliqua Stiles le plus simplement du monde en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois, déclara-t-elle en fixant ses doigts qui s'enroulaient frénétiquement autour de son pendentif. »

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être furieuse ou quoi que ce soit contre Stiles. Il était humain et avait l'air extrêmement gentil. Si elle avait fait cette réponse si succincte, c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. En effet, son cœur lui disait de le laisser poser des questions, même si elles étaient sur Laura, mais sa tête lui disait de le mettre dehors avant de l'impliquer dans sa vie et de le mettre en danger plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de se plonger dans ses pensées bien longtemps.

« -Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton aversion pour les loups-garous alors que tu en es un toi-même, ni ton aversion pour les meutes d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne me regarde pas. J'ai juste envie de te connaître mieux, t'aider. Tu as l'air solitaire et même si je t'ai vu sourire avec Danny aujourd'hui, tu as toujours une lueur de tristesse qui ne va pas du tout à tes yeux, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde, comme s'il la connaissait alors qu'il ne l'avait vu que ce jour au lycée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse ! Tu t'incrustes dans ma vie juste parce que Derek a décrété que j'avais besoin d'aide. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Et si je déteste les loups-garous, j'ai mes raisons ! J'aurais aimé t'y voir à 3 ans et demi, regarder tes parents et ta petite sœur se faire déchiqueter sous tes yeux par une bête, gravant dans ta mémoire des images qui ne te quitteront plus jamais ! J'aurais vraiment aimé voir si dans ce cas, tu ferais ami-ami avec tous ces trucs incontrôlables comme tu le fais, dit-elle d'une seule traite avant de se rendre compte de son propos. Et d'abord, pourquoi je te raconte ça ? Saloperie de cerveau qui me fait parler plus vite que je ne le veux ! Ça ne te regarde pas, alors ne t'avise pas de le divulguer à n'importe qui !»

Après cette révélation, Stiles resta choqué quelques secondes. Elle qui n'avait eu que des phrases assez courtes sur un ton digne de Derek, était en fait capable d'un débit de paroles presque plus rapide que le sien. Il se reprit rapidement avant que la blonde ne se braque complètement.

« -Je l'avoue, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça peut engendrer de voir un truc pareil. Mais, je peux comprendre la peine que tu as eue en perdant ta famille. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais petit et je doute m'en remettre un jour, lui expliqua-t-il avec sincérité.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que j'ai ressenti de la peine. Surement au début, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. De toute façon, après l'accident, j'avais tout oublié hormis les images de ce moment, et c'est à peine si je me souviens de leur visage avant qu'ils ne soient déchiquetés par ce psychopathe. Talia n'a jamais voulu me donner leur nom, soupira Sarah comme si elle lâchait un fardeau qu'elle portait depuis un million d'années.

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas les noms de tes parents et de ta sœur ? S'égosilla Stiles qui ne pouvait concevoir que l'on cache une chose pareille.»

Sarah soupira de plus belle en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas en parler, surtout pas à Stiles Stilinski, mais elle gardait cela depuis si longtemps que les mots sortaient presque tout seul. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais rien dit à personne, pas même à Laura.

« -Talia n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Je suppose que le nom de famille de mon père était Grace, puisque c'est la seule chose que Talia m'a laissé garder de mon passé, mon nom complet : Sarah Amaryllis Grace. Et même si j'ai toujours été très douée pour tout savoir sur ce qui se passait dans la maison Hale, Talia était bien plus forte pour cacher des choses que moi pour les trouver.

-Et la police n'a jamais été sur la scène de l'accident ? S'ils y ont été, tu aurais pu aller demander au bureau du Shérif, non ? Demanda Stiles, perplexe.

-Oh, j'y aie été. Mais ils n'ont jamais voulu me donner d'information. Je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver un journal du lendemain de cette journée, déclara Sarah avec exaspération.

\- Je vais t'aider ! S'exclama le jeune homme déterminé.

-Et je peux savoir comment, Einstein ? Réclama la blonde d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je suis le fils du Shérif et j'ai déjà piraté plusieurs fois leur système informatique. Je sais qu'ils ont archivé ces 25 dernières années dans la base informatique. Fais-moi confiance, je trouverais.»

Sarah était impressionnée. Elle qui comprenait à peine comment fonctionnait un ordinateur, avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse s'introduire comme ça dans les fichiers de la police. Et en même temps, elle avait très envie de savoir. Savoir pourquoi Talia avait tant insisté pour qu'elle ne sache jamais. Savoir qui l'avait mise au monde, qui était sa famille. Savoir simplement d'où elle venait, mettre des visages moins flous et moins meurtris sur ceux qui l'avaient élevée jusqu'à leur mort. Elle avait envie de connaitre ses racines. Elle accepta donc l'offre de Stiles, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'impliquer.

« -Je suis d'accords pour que tu cherches, mais je te préviens, si l'un des membres de votre meute ou que Derek est au courant, ça va très mal se passer pour toi, dit-elle d'un ton assez neutre mais affichant un visage légèrement menaçant.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne me vois pas aller voir Scott et lui dire « Au fait, je fais des recherches pour Sarah, tu sais, la loup-garou qui t'énerve parce qu'elle a touché à ton petit Beta ?». Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait, et les autres non plus, lui confia-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.»

Cette réflexion fit sourire Sarah. Il est vrai que Scott ne devait pas vraiment l'apprécier maintenant qu'elle avait insulté et remit en place Liam. Il était donc illogique que Stiles avertisse son meilleur ami, à moins qu'il ne veuille tout foutre en l'air. . Étant l'Alpha, l'avis de Scott était celui qui primait et s'il ne voulait pas quelque chose, les autres le suivraient forcément.

« -Et puis de toute façon, si je suis en danger de mort avec toi, Lydia s'en rendra compte. Alors je n'ai rien à craindre, ajouta-t-il soudainement avec un ton totalement décontracté qui pétrifia la jeune fille.

-Euh, je ne compte pas te dévorer si c'est ce que tu penses. Moi je ne mords pas les gens, grinça-t-elle avec un ton plein de sarcasme, en faisant allusion à Scott. Et comment pourrait-elle s'en rendre comptes au fait ? Questionna-t-elle en se rendant pleinement compte de ce qu'avait dit Stiles à la fin de sa phrase .

-C'est une Banshee, donc elle peut ressentir les morts ou les mourants. Ils l'attirent comme un aimant, expliqua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour appuyer ses dires.

-Je sais ce qu'est une Banshee, lui apprit-elle avec un geste de la main. Mais c'est sérieux ? Non, mais c'est quoi votre groupe de cinglés ? Loup-garou, humain, Coyote-garou, Banshee… Il y a autre chose encore ou c'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle du tac au tac tant elle fut surprise par la révélation de Stiles.

-Il y a une Kitsune, dit-il simplement avec un grand sourire.

-Une Kitsune, tu veux dire un esprit de renard là ?»

Stiles acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sans se départir de son sourire. Sarah passa sa main sur son visage afin d'assimiler toutes les informations que Stiles avait décidé de lui donner.

« -Et avant, il y avait un Kanima, qui s'est retransformé en loup-garou, et aussi une chasseuse, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se brisa de tristesse. Et moi j'ai été quelque temps un Nogitsune, pas mon meilleur moment, finit-il.»

Sarah ne dit rien, elle voyait bien qu'il faisait semblant de blaguer et de prendre un ton détaché pour ne pas s'attarder sur les choses tristes qui étaient arrivées. C'est pourquoi elle ne posa aucune question. Elle savait à quel point il était dur de s'efforcer de ne pas sombrer lorsque l'on avait subi des épreuves qui nous avaient marqués, et elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle préféra changer de sujet en demandant des choses sur Derek, car ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis la mort de Laura -à part dans la journée, mais ça avait mal fini-.

« -Et cette… copine de Derek, demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester la plus décontractée possible. Elle n'a rien d'étrange ?

-Oh, c'est une humaine. C'est une ancienne US Marshall qui est maintenant mercenaire…

-Quoi !? Le coupa Sarah alors qu'il avait à peine terminé sa phrase.

-Braeden est des ex-US Marshall devenue Mercenaire. »

Sarah sauta littéralement de son lit dans un mouvement complexe et se mit à faire les cent pas en se grattant la tête.

« -C'est pas vrai… Il n'a pas fait ça ma parole… Il est vraiment stupide, j'y crois pas, marmonna-t-elle à moitié dans sa barbe.

-Oh tu sais, son ancienne petite amie était une Darach cinglée, donc Braeden n'est pas si mal, déclara le jeune homme pour sortir Sarah de sa fureur.»

Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fonctionna absolument pas. En effet, la blonde s'arrêta net et grinça littéralement des dents en serrant les points, avant de grogner.

« -Mais ce n'est pas possible, il a vraiment des goûts de chiottes !

-Je ne peux pas trop te contre dire vu ce que j'ai appris sur ces précédentes conquêtes, rit Stiles pour détendre l'atmosphère et parce que l'expression de la jeune fille était un peu hilarante.

-Non Stiles, ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire, déclara la louve en se dirigeant vers ses sacs. »

Stiles s'arrêta de rire. Il voyait que la jeune fille n'était pas très contente, voire carrément furieuse, de cette dernière révélation. Elle était à présent en train de fouiller dans son sac frénétiquement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle en sortit un jean noir, qu'elle enfila sur le champ par-dessus son short de pyjama. Elle se retourna vers Stiles et demanda avec une voix un peu grincheuse :

« -Tu es bien venu en voiture ?»

Il acquiesça, un peu perdu par sa question si soudaine. Elle attrapa son porte-clé qui était posé sur la table de nuit et déclara d'une voix ferme.

« -Alors prends tes clés, on y va !»

* * *

 **Alors, Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Vous me détestez parce que vous voulez la suite ? Vous vous attendiez à cette personne derrière la porte ou pas du tout ^^? Je veux touuut savoir de vos impressions sur ce chapitre, dites-moi ça en reviews ;) !**

 **Sur ce à dans deux semaines pour la suite de cette fiction, ou à mardi prochain pour "Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle" ;)!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stupide Derek Hale

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà, avec le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction sur Teen Wolf ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai du mal à suivre ces jours-ci, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Teen Wolf. Tout ceci est à Jeff Devis, mais Sarah est ma propre création, tout comme les éventuels OC(s) intervenant dans cette fiction, ainsi que toutes les scènes de cette fiction ^^.

 **Rating :** **T** (Si vous estimez que ce n'est pas vraiment ça dites le moi, car j'ai un peu hésité sur ce point. Mais comme il risque d'y avoir quelques vulgarités, au moins par la suite, je me suis dit que T, ça devrait être bon ^^')

 **Beta-Reader :** Toujours pas de Beta ici ^^', juste mon copain qui a essayé de corriger les fautes donc j'espère qu'il n'en reste pas trop ^^

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction débute à partir de la fin de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf et il peut y avoir part conséquent des spoilers sur les saisons précédentes.

\- J'ai estimé environ à 2 ans la date entre le début de ma fiction et la mort de Laura (donc le début de la saison 1), qui est un point important dans l'histoire.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui aurait lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacré à la publication de ma fiction Harry Potter " Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle".

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4 ~ Stupide Derek Hale**_

Stiles était au volant de sa chère Jeep et sortait du parking du motel ou il était venu environ une heure plus tôt. Il était un peu stressé, il savait que ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il avait envie d'aider Sarah et elle avait plutôt l'air déterminée. Elle était d'ailleurs près de lui, sur le siège passager de la Jeep, tripotant frénétiquement son collier visiblement pour essayer de contenir son loup, que l'énervement allait finit par faire sortir.

Elle fixait la route avec ses yeux couleur émeraude qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un si jamais des révolvers avait été placé à cet endroit et cela inquiétait vraiment Stiles. Quoiqu'il soit habitué à être en compagnie des loups-garous ou autres créatures surnaturelles, en cet instant Stiles avait peur. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, car le récit de Sarah sur la mort de ses parents avait convaincu le jeune homme qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais il avait peur pour elle, car Sarah avait l'air d'une bombe à retardement prête à s'autodétruire d'une minute à l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il reprit la parole, après s'être tue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme.

« -Tu es sûre que tu veux aller là-bas Sarah. Je veux dire, tu as l'air en rogne et c'est la pleine lune, ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée. En plus, il y a des chances que Scott et le reste de la meute soit également là-bas, ils passent parfois la pleine lune tous ensemble.

-J'en ai rien à faire, tu n'auras qu'à rester dans ta voiture, pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. Moi je vais aller dire ce que je pense à cet idiot de Derek, toute suite, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. »

Stiles la regardait une fraction de seconde en se mordant la joue. Elle avait toujours cette tête féroce, mais ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas viré de couleur et aucun signe de transformation ne se faisait ressentir. De plus, il avait envie de discuter pour détendre la tension qui s'était instauré dans l'habitacle voiture. Il décida donc qu'il pouvait lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait su qu'elle détestait les loups-garous.

« -J'aurais voulu savoir, puisque tu n'aimes pas les loups-garous, comment as-tu supporté de vivre dans une maison remplie en grande partie de loup ?

-Quand Talia m'a recueilli je ne savais pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de loups dans cette famille, mais quand j'ai su, je n'étais pas rassuré. J'avais peur sans arrêt et je passais mon temps avec des crises d'angoisse, mais Lau… euh elle m'a aidé, finit-elle par déclarer alors que sa voix avait déraillé au moment où elle allait parler de Laura.

-Mais Laura était pourtant plus vieille que toi non. Et elle était aussi un loup… alors je ne comprends pas.

-Oui, elle a huit ans de plus que moi, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague, le visage tournée vers la fenêtre. Mais on avait un lien spécial, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… »

Elle s'arrêta là et Stiles entendit un léger sanglot sortir de sa bouche. Il s'arrêta alors sur le bas-côté de la route, avant de ceretourné vers elle et découvrir des larmes sur ses joues. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir remémoré de mauvais souvenir à la blonde et d'avoir déclenché ses pleurs.

« -Redémarre, s'il te plaît, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle s'essuyait déjà les joues et planta ses deux billes vertes dans les yeux de Stiles.

-Je…je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il sans bouger.

-Ça ne fait rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais je veux que tu m'emmènes chez Derek, maintenant. »

Stiles obtempéra sans grande résistance. De toute façon, il savait pertinemment que même si Sarah était plus petite que lui et qu'il semblait avoir une carrure plus imposante qu'elle, c'est pour dire à quel point elle avait l'air frêle, il ne faisait pas du tout le poids. Après tout, si elle avait ne serait-ce que la moitié de la force qu'avait Malia, elle le maitriserait aisément, alors cela ne valait pas le coup de tenter le diable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit donc par se garer devant un grand immeuble en pierre qui avait l'air désert en apparence. Le jeune homme détacha sa ceinture alors que Sarah était déjà descendue de la voiture.

« -Reste ici s'il te plait Stiles, je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes. »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde et partit dans la direction du bâtiment d'un pas décidé. Arrivée à l'intérieur elle entendit plusieurs voix provenant de l'étage au-dessus de sa tête et se dirigea donc vers le premier étage. Elle entendit alors une alarme retentir derrière la grande porte en métal qui trônait au centre du couloir alors qu'elle venait à peine de poser le pied au premier.

Elle connaissait Derek depuis le temps et elle savait qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance d'investir dans des alarmes pour être prévenue des intrus. Elle était donc encore plus sûre d'être au bon endroit, même si l'odeur de Derek qui imprégnait les murs était déjà une bonne indication.

Sarah ouvrit donc la grosse porte à la volée comme si elle ne pesait qu'une plume et repéra rapidement le système d'alarme, signalisé par un gyrophare orange clignotant. Elle ignora les occupants de la pièce et alla désactiver cette sirène infernale avant de se retourner vers Derek.

Il était installé contre la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce dénudée, non loin du reste de la meute de Scott qui était sur le canapé, visiblement épuisés. Ignorant royalement ces derniers, elle avança vers le brun en plantant son regard perçant dans celui un peu décontenancé de son ami.

« -Tu sors avec une mercenaire ! L'accusa-t-elle furieuse.  
-Comment es-tu au courant? Demanda simplement Derek avec un ton surpris.  
-Ça n'a aucune importance ! Tu n'as même pas nié ! Tu choisis vraiment n'importe comment tes copines ! Grognait-elle hors d'elle. »

Derek la regarda alors avec une colère assez visible. Il savait se tenir, mais lors de la pleine lune il n'était toujours plus susceptible que les autres jours. De plus, il n'avait jamais aimé que Sarah lui dise quelle fille était bien pour lui, alors qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec personne.

« -Quoi, tu es jalouse? Demanda-t-il alors avec un ton qui s'apparentant presque à un défi.

-Jalouse, moi ? Ne m'insulte pas Hale ! Lui ordonna-t-elle alors en le pointant du doigt. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit quand j'avais 10 ans que je t'aimais, que c'est toujours le cas ! Tu n'es pas irrésistible, ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! »

Il resta interdit quelques secondes et Sarah se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle venait d'être horrible avec Derek et de mentir sans même que son cœur ne change d'allure tant elle était énervée et s'était entraîner à mentir durant toute ces années auprès de loup.

« -Franchement, Derek une mercenaire ! Tu n'avais pas eu ta leçon avec une chasseuse, non tu en prends une encore pire !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, déclara-t-il avec une voix roque.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dis? Alors que j'ai été traquée pendant deux ans par un mercenaire ? Que vous avez d'ailleurs dû tuer, je te rappelle au passage. Laura serait vraiment énervée contre toi !

-Laura est morte! Hurla-il alors ses yeux virant au bleu. »

Il reçut alors une fraction de seconde plus tard, une gifle si magistrale qu'il en aurait sûrement eut la mâchoire brisée, s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou.

Sarah était en face de lui les poings à présent fermé et les yeux clos. Elle respirait fortement mais elle s'obligeait à souffler calmement, afin de ne pas dérailler. Après la crise passée, elle releva la tête vers lui avec un visage mauvais. Elle reculait petit à petit, mettant de la distance entre eux.

« -Tu sais quoi, fait ce que tu veux, déclara-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la porte. Reste avec elle, vie ta vie et ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

Derek voulut la rattraper, il lui attrapa donc le bras en lâchant un « Sarah » d'une voix suppliante. Il aurait même voulu la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser. Il savait ce que représentait Laura pour elle, c'était surement même plus que ce qu'elle représentait pour lui-même, et il n'aurait par conséquent jamais dû lui cracher une chose pareille au visage. Mais la pleine lune l'avait rendu irritable et les deux années sans la voire, avait fait oublier au jeune homme comment s'y prendre avec elle. Cependant, malgré l'envie de Derek de se racheter, c'était trop tard pour Sarah, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et elle ne voulait plus l'entendre parler. Elle se dégagea donc vivement et tourna la tête vers lui, afin de le fusiller du regard.

« -Ne me touche pas ! Et surtout quand un client viendra voir ta formidable mercenaire avec un contrat sur ta tête, ne m'appelle pas. »

Elle sortit alors en courant du loft. Elle entendit Derek l'appeler encore une fois, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. En croisant Stiles devant l'immeuble, elle ne s'arrêta pas non plus. Elle devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet immeuble et elle, c'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

Sarah n'avait qu'une envie rester sur son lit à regarder le plafond et ressasser sa « discussion » avec Derek, comme elle avait passé la fin de sa nuit à le faire, après avoir couru une bonne heure en forêt. Mais elle avait fini par se raisonner et se dire que si elle restait dans cette chambre exiguë à se repasser en boucle ce que lui avait dit le brin, elle serait d'autant plus énervé contre lui, quand elle le recroiserait et son cœur souffrirait d'autant plus de la façon avec laquelle il avait dit que Laura était morte. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait au lycée ce matin-là, des cernes bleutés creusant son fin visage pâle, lorsqu'elle retira son casque de moto.

À peine entrait-elle au sein du Hall principal du lycée, que Danny apparu à ces côtés, la saluant de manière joyeuse, mais en voyant le visage de la jeune fille il changea instantanément de voix, pour un ton soucieux?

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Sarah ? Tu n'as pas dormi, tu as des cernes qui mangent les trois quarts de ton visage ! Demanda Danny en la prenant par les épaules. »

La jeune femme était assez choqué de le voir une fois de plus l'aborder. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce jeune homme normal et visiblement sans histoire, s'entêtait à vouloir s'approcher d'une fille qui avait plus l'air d'un junkie qu'autre chose, surtout aujourd'hui avec son short noir tout pelé, son débardeur débrayé et noir lui aussi, mais surtout sa tête si fatiguée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de passer la nuit à se shooter. Cependant, malgré son choc, elle n'avait pas le courage de le rejeter. En effet, après l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Derek, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui se confier, puisque ce dernier était la seule personne qui lui restait.

Elle se mit alors à soupirer simplement en posant assez naturellement sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon, avant de déclarer :

« -Si tu savais…

-Oula, c'est ton bel inconnu encore ? s'exclama alors Danny comme si c'était forcément évident.

-Pitié ne me parle pas de lui… soupira une fois de plus la jeune fille avec des yeux désespérés.  
-OK, le sujet « Bel inconnu » est banni pour la journée, déclara d'une voix très sérieuse Danny avant d'embarquer Sarah pour leur premier cours. »

Le premier cours fut alors un horrible ramassis de sifflement et de hurlement insupportable, comme seul savais le faire le coach Finstock. Pendant cette heure de torture, Sarah avait passé son temps à rêvasser et à réfléchir à tout sauf à l'économie, près d'un Danny qui par un miracle incompréhensible arrivait à prendre des notes entre les coups de sifflet de leur professeur.

Pour ce qui était du reste de la journée, il se passa de façon assez similaire, hormis le bruit insupportable de sifflet bien sûr. En effet, durant tous les cours, Sarah restait assez silencieuse et la plupart du temps plongé dans ses pensées. Lors de leur pause du midi, Danny l'avait presque trainé par le bras jusqu'à la cafétéria, tant elle était ailleurs et même durant le repas elle n'ouvrait la bouche que lorsqu'il lui posait une question, sinon elle l'écoutait d'une oreille, sans broncher.

La seule réaction réellement spontanée qu'elle eut au cours de la journée, fut lorsqu'elle croisa la meute de Scott dans le couloir de l'établissement entre les deux derniers cours de la journée. Mais elle ne les agressa pas, elle fixa juste une demi-seconde l'Alpha avant de répondre, par un mini-sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, au sourire que lui accordait Stiles.

À la fin de leur journée, Danny décida de prendre les choses en main en proposant une petite sortie à Sarah pour lui changer les idées. Il ne voulait pas que la fille, assez joyeuse qu'il avait vue la veille reste dans son mutisme encore plus longtemps.

« -Sarah, tu as déjà été dans une boîte.

Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire, ne sachant pas si la blonde avait déjà mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit, qui leur était normalement interdit.

-Une fois pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle surprise par cette question si directe.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ce soir, ça te changerais les idées, proposa alors le jeune homme.

-Et me faire draguer par des gros lourds sans cervelles.

-Quelle soirée de rêve, ironisa la jeune femme avec le premier sourire de sa journée collé sur ces lèvres.

-Je connais une boîte gay, comme ça pas de soucis que des mecs lourds viennent te coller et puis si tu fais la même tête qu'aujourd'hui aucune jeune fille sensée ne t'abordera non plus, déclara-t-il en riant.

-Et toi, tu pourras festoyer avec de charmants jeunes hommes, on joint l'utile à l'agréable c'est ça.

En déduit-elle toujours souriante.

-Mais c'est que vous êtes très intelligente Mlle Grace ! S'exclama-t-il faussement surpris.

-Et puisque je suis intelligente, comme tu viens seulement de le remarquer, je te rappelle que nous sommes censés avoir cours demain matin, ajoutât-t-elle du tac au tac.

-On ne rentrera pas trop tard chef ! » Ils riaient à présent tous les deux de bon cœur, Sarah ayant un peu oublié tout ce qu'elle avait ressassé dans la journée. Ils sortirent alors du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la moto de la jeune fille, après que cette dernière est proposée de reconduire Danny chez lui pour qu'il se change et de revenir le chercher pour aller manger tous les deux, avant d'aller en boîte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit du parking où Sarah avait laissé sa moto, lorsqu'une Camaro noir s'arrêta à leur hauteur avant que le conducteur ne baisse sa vitre et accoste Sarah. Elle l'ignora totalement continuant de se diriger vers sa moto, suivit de Danny qui lui renvoyait un regard interrogateur.

Mais le conducteur n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire et les suivait au ralenti pour être toujours à leur niveau.

« -Sarah, s'il te plait, nous avons besoin de parler… suppliait presque le conducteur.

-Il n'y a que toi qui aies besoin de parler Derek, lui annonça la blonde d'une voix étrangement neutre avant de continuer sa route.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il résigné, j'ai besoin de te parler et j'aimerais donc que l'on discute.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie ni de t'entendre, ni de te voir et encore moins de discuter avec toi, rétorqua-t-elle toujours sur le même ton neutre, mais visiblement on n'a pas tout ce que l'on souhaite dans la vie, fini-t-elle en plantant ses yeux vert dans ceux de Derek.»

Derek savait que la jeune blonde était une bombe à retardement et que ce ton neutre présageait encore plus un énervement intense de la jeune femme, que lorsqu'elle se mettait à hurler. De plus, il pouvait ressentir la rage, transpirer de chaque pore de sa peau et il le savait, il aurait vraiment mieux fait de laisser tomber et de lâcher l'affaire.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser partir alors qu'elle était encore fâchée. Il insista donc une énième fois en lui demandant de lui accorder seulement quelques minutes. Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement, donna ses clés de moto à Danny en lui demandant de l'attendre là-bas et en lui apprenant qu'il y avait un second casque dans le coffre de celle-ci. Elle se retourna alors vers Derek avec une étincelle de fureur dans le regard et déclara un peu sèchement :

« -Tu as exactement cinq minutes, soit 300 secondes avant que je ne m'en aille pour ne plus jamais te revoir et éviter de m'énerver sur toi et finir en prison.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été idiot de te dire toutes ces choses, mais tu sais très bien que je hais le fait que tu juges mes petites amies…

-J'aurai pas à critiquer si tu savais les choisir, le coupa la blonde avec une pointe de dégout dans la voix.

-Ne recommence pas s'il te plait, soupira le jeune homme en posant sa tête sur le volant comme dépité.

-Je fais déjà l'effort de ne pas te balancer de vacherie dans la tronche à la hauteur de la peine que tu m'as fait hier, donc ne viens pas en plus te plaindre, grinça simplement Sarah d'une voix un peu plus grave. »

Elle allait exploser s'il continuait de lui parler et de l'énerver. Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de le frapper et de lui faire mal, comme il lui avait brisé le cœur la nuit précédente en lui rappelant férocement que Laura était morte et en défendant sa stupide mercenaire de petite amie qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas, plutôt qu'elle qu'il connaissait depuis un bon nombre d'années. Elle avait envie de le briser, mentalement et elle était sûr qu'il pouvait le sentir rien que par la rage qui ne faisait que monter en elle.

Mais il n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir, il préférait qu'elle lui explose au visage, plutôt de la perdre pour de bon et il lui restait encore quelques petites minutes qu'il allait exploiter.

« -Je pourrais survivre à tout ce que tu me diras, mais ne fais pas la muette, parles-moi, décréta le brun avec une voix calme.

-Donc tu peux encaisser que je ne comprends pas comment Laura a pu rester avec toi pendant tout ce temps, alors que part ta faute, la totalité de sa famille s'est faite bruler vive. »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en détachant chaque mot et en le fusillant du regard. Elle ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'elle disait, mais elle voulait lui faire mal et elle savait qu'il s'était toujours senti coupable de l'incendie de la maison Hale, qui avait été déclenché par son ex-petite-amie, la chasseuse Kate Argent.

« -D'accord, je l'ai mérité celle-là, accepta-t-il après un petit temps de silence pendant lequel il essayait de digérer la remarque.

-Bon ton temps est terminé, déclara-t-elle soudainement avant de repartir en direction de sa moto. Au fait, ma plus grosse erreur, ça a été de te faire confiance et de ne jamais avoir dit à Laura que tu étais avec Kate, avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne et qu'il soit trop tard , ajoute-t-elle comme pour achever le jeune homme avant d'être arrivé à sa moto. »

Elle s'empara alors de son casque et monta sur sa moto avant de décamper dès que Danny fut monté lui aussi.

* * *

Danny et Sarah avaient été se changer chacun chez soi, après l'altercation avec Derek puis la jeune fille avait été recherché Danny à moto, afin qu'ils aillent manger au Dinner dans le centre de Beacon Hills. Ils avaient mangé comme des ogres et étaient ensuite parti pour la boîte gay de la ville.

L'heure n'était pas très tardive et la file d'attente avait été par conséquent très courte. De plus, puisque Danny était un habitué, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème pour rentrer, malgré l'air mal aimable que Sarah arborait.

A peine entrée, Sarah s'était dirigée vers le bar, suivi tant bien que mal par Danny, qui n'avait pas la capacité de se faufiler aussi rapidement que la jeune fille, grâce à sa carrure frêle. Elle s'installa sur le premier tabouret venue et commanda deux shooter de vodka au barman, alors que Danny l'avait enfin rejoint. L'homme au bar lui demanda donc sa carte d'identité, qu'elle lui tendit sans résistance après l'avoir extirpé d'une des poches de sa veste en cuir. Il la regarda alors et souris avant d'aller chercher la bouteille et les deux verres.

« -Tu as une fausse carte d'identité toi aussi ? Demanda discrètement Danny avec un sourire avant d'ajouter, moi je me la suis faite prendre et depuis je ne peux plus boire, enfin sauf si ce n'est pas moi qui commande.

-En fait, c'est ma vraie carte d'identité… j'ai 21 ans… déclara Sarah gênée, alors que le barman revenait avec sa commande. »

Elle se sentait honteuse et avait un peu peur de la réaction de Danny et des questions qu'il allait lui poser. C'est pourquoi avec un magistral « Et puis, merde… », elle attrapa la bouteille de vodka des mains du barman et sortit un billet de sa poche pour la payer. Elle aurait vraiment besoin de cette boisson, s'il fallait parler…

* * *

 **Alors ? Donnez-moi votre avis, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir si ça vous plaît tout ça et si vous avez une petite idée de ce qui va se passer, etc ... :D**

 **À** **dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 5 si tout ce passe bien ^^ et sinon à la semaine prochaine pour "Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle" !**


	5. Petite Pause

Hello~

Comme ceux qui suivent ma fiction Harry Potter ont dû le remarquer, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre hier. Il n'y en aura pas non plus pour Link, Lies and Lycanthropy mardi prochain. La raison est que je fais une petite pause de publication pour mes fictions, afin de me reconcentrer sur l'écriture. Car depuis quelque temps, j'ai les idées, mais pas le temps de les mettre par écrit et donc je n'avance plus et je risque de tomber à cours de chapitre, en particulier pour cette fiction.

Je préfère donc faire une petite pause d'une durée déterminée, afin de revenir avec plus de chapitres sous le coude, que d'épuiser totalement mon stock et de vous laisser sans rien pendant un temps indéterminé.

J'espère que vous comprenez et que vous serez au rendez-vous, le mardi 1er septembre pour le chapitre 5 avec toujours plus de Sarah, Derek, et toute la clique ^^ !

PS : Pour ceux qui suivent également ma fiction « Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle », elle reviendra quant à elle le 25 août ^^

PS2 : Ceux qui voudrait laisser des reviews pendant cette absence, je répondrais bien sûr (En plus de celles que j'ai déjà en retards .). Et si vous voulez discuter ou me contacter, vous pouvez par MP ou sur ma boite mail : amaryllis POINT fictions AROBAZE gmail POINT com

Bisous les petits pokémons

Pikamaryllis ^^ !


	6. Chapter 5 - Gueule de Bois

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà, après ces deux semaines de blancs, avec le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction sur Teen Wolf ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serrez content de retrouver Sarah et tous les autres ^w^ !**

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Teen Wolf. Tout ceci est à Jeff Devis, mais Sarah est ma propre création, tout comme les éventuels OC(s) intervenant dans cette fiction, ainsi que toutes les scènes de cette fiction ^^.

 **Rating :** **T** (Si vous estimez que ce n'est pas vraiment ça dites le moi, car j'ai un peu hésité sur ce point. Mais comme il risque d'y avoir quelques vulgarités, au moins par la suite, je me suis dit que T, ça devrait être bon ^^')

 **Beta-Reader :** Toujours pas de Beta ici ^^, donc désolé s'il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu.

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction débute à partir de la fin de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf et il peut y avoir part conséquent des spoilers sur les saisons précédentes.

\- J'ai estimé environ à 2 ans la date entre le début de ma fiction et la mort de Laura (donc le début de la saison 1), qui est un point important dans l'histoire.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui aurait lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacré à la publication de ma fiction Harry Potter " Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle".

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5 ~Gueule de Bois**_

Sarah ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un mal de tête cuisant lui martelait le cerveau tel un marteau-piqueur creusant un trottoir. Elle était dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se releva donc avec peine sur les coudes afin de détailler son environnement. Elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. C'était une pièce digne d'un catalogue de location, tout était blanc et gris sobre et impersonnel. Elle sentait la crise d'angoisse arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Elle se rappelait de vagues bribes de sa soirée, la question de Danny sur sa carte d'identité, la conversation qui avait suivi et la bouteille de vodka vide qui avait été enchaînée par une seconde, puis encore une et puis plus rien. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas partie avec un gros pervers et s'était retrouvé dans son lit. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de relever la couette et fut soulagée en voyant sur elle ses habits de la veille, au moins elle n'avait rien fait.

Mais un espèce de petit grognement près d'elle la fit sursauter. La « bête » près d'elle tira la couette pour s'y enrouler un peu plus tout en tournant la tête vers elle. Elle eut alors un petit sourire malgré sa migraine en voyant Danny, en boule dans la couette, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée due à son mécontentement d'avoir perdu sa couette bien chaude.

« -Ah tu es enfin réveillée, déclara une voix grave beaucoup trop forte au goût de la jeune fille, provenant de la porte de la chambre. »

Elle se retourna alors vers ce malotru et grogna légèrement en s'extirpant du lit en douceur pour ne pas déranger Danny.

« -Encore toi, Derek, tu ne me ficheras donc jamais la paix, chuchota-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

-Effectivement je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, déclara-t-il en se poussant de l'encadrement de la porte, allez viens prendre un médoc, on dirait un chien battu avec ta tête.

-Non mais tu te prends pour mon père en plus, s'offusqua-t-elle avant de passer devant lui. Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne me prends pas pour ton père, j'essaie juste de te protéger de toi-même. Et je suis chez moi, et tu étais dans mon lit, donc je pense que j'ai ma place ici. »

Sarah fit une grimace non dissimulée. Comment pouvait-il des trucs pareils sans se rendre compte des doubles sens que cela pouvait impliquer. Elle se mit une claque mentale pour enlever les idées qui étaient en train de germer dans son esprit endolori par la dose d'alcool ingurgité la veille.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle préféra pester une fois de plus contre le jeune homme qui venait de la faire entrer dans sa cuisine.

« -Je n'ai absolument pas besoin que tu me protège. Je me suis très bien débrouillée, toute seule, quand tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux ans, donc pourquoi ça changerait? Demanda-t-elle de manière plus rhétorique qu'autre chose en s'installant sur un tabouret de bar.

-Et bien vois-tu quand je t'ai vu hier dans cette boite, tu n'avais pas l'air de te débrouiller très bien, déclara-t-il avec un voix un peu agacé alors qu'il venait de placer devant la jeune fille un verre d'eau et un antalgique puissant fonctionnant sur les loups garou .

-Tu fréquentes les boîtes gays maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour contrer ses reproches après avoir avalé le cachet. »

Derek soupira bruyamment à cette réplique. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite sachant que la jeune fille ne serait pas contente de la réponse. Il commença donc par tirer l'un des tabourets libres et s'installa en face de la jeune fille, de l'autre côté du bar, assez loin pour avoir le temps d'éviter toutes représailles.

« -Disons que si j'étais là, c'était parce que je n'étais pas très rassuré de ce que j'ai entendu au Dinner, declara-t-il en toute franchise, plantant ses yeux bleu dans les deux émeraude de la blonde. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et sera les dents de manière très perceptible. Elle avait envie de lui gueuler dessus et en même temps de le claquer. Mais aussi de le prendre dans ses bras et de le remercier, car elle avait déjà failli mal finir dans des soirées de ce style et elle aurait été heureuse que Derek la protège dans ces moments-là.

Mais Sarah était compliquée et il était hors de question qu'elle baisse sa garde, même devant Derek. Elle avait toujours fait ça crier plus fort et montrer un air agacé pour ne pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle était dévastée. Elle déclara donc avec une voix assez neutre, toujours avec sa part de sarcasme habituel :

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un pauvre stalker. Ça devient assez grave, tu sais ça ?

-Arrêtes Sarah, je me suis inquiété pour toi. Pourquoi c'est si difficile à comprendre pour toi ? Demanda-t-il sans s'énerver avec une aura de calme et une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

-Peut-être parce que la seule chose que je t'ai demandé dans ma vie, alors que c'est important pour moi, tu n'as pas voulu me le dire et tu m'as oublié pendant 2 ans pour ne pas te justifier. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant, je croirais que tu te soucies de ma protection.

-On ne va pas encore remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ? Soupira-t-il en détournant le regard, ne supportant pas d'être lâche face à elle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir me mentir en face ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air agacé en serrant son verre d'eau toujours à moitié plein entre ses mains. »

Derek se sentait mal, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Mais il savait aussi la réaction qu'elle aurait en apprenant la nouvelle, alors une fois de plus il se tue. Il la fixait simplement attendant une quelconque réaction de Sarah, qui arriverait très bientôt, il n'en doutait pas. Et ce fut d'ailleurs presque instantané.

« -Je veux simplement savoir qui a ...fait ça à Laura... Déclara-t-elle en serrant un peu plus le verre d'eau alors que sa voix se brisait à l'évocation de Laura.

-je ne peux rien te dire Sarah...

-Tu vas arrêter de protéger ce fumier ! S'emporta la blonde au bord de la crise de nerfs en lui jetant le reste de son verre d'eau au visage.

-C'est toi que je protège. Rétorqua-t-il sans même prêter attention à l'eau qui venait de lui atterrir en pleine face.

-Tu me fatigues avec tes conneries Derek ! Ne viens pas avec tes petits yeux suppliant me dire que c'est pour me protéger alors que tu sais pertinemment, que tant que je ne saurais pas, je chercherais et je finirais par savoir. Et là, ça sera bien pire ! »

Elle s'était alors levée de son tabouret d'un bon et commençait déjà à répartir vers la chambre, pour récupérer sa veste et ensuite s'en aller, excédée de l'entêtement de Derek. Cependant, le brun n'était pas de cet avis, il la rattrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre son torse pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille.

« -Hale lâche-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se débâtant.

-Sarah, s'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas, soupira le jeune homme dans ses cheveux, il me reste plus beaucoup de personnes importantes pour moi et tu en fais partie donc arrête de t'enfuir...

-Laisse-moi partir Derek, je vais au lycée, déclara-t-elle avec une voix beaucoup moins déterminée que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

-Ça ne sert à rien, il est déjà 14h et j'ai appelé ce matin pour dire que vous étiez malade tous les deux alors vous ne pourriez pas venir, lui expliqua-t-il sans la lâcher.

-Non, mais je ne le crois pas ! Tu t'es pris pour qui pour téléphoner à mon lycée comme ça ! Tu n'es pas mon père Derek ! D'ailleurs, je n'en ai même pas, assena-t-elle avec un ton de reproche comme si elle voulait accuser le jeune homme de lui avoir caché ça également alors qu'en réalité, la seule fautive de son ignorance est et restera Talia. »

Derek allait lui répondre qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'elle était en train de tout mélange quand une voix les ramena à la réalité.

« -C'est que vous êtes bruyant dès le matin, déclara Danny en baillant. Qu'est-ce qui te met autant à cran Sarah ? Demanda-t-il ensuite tout naturellement.

-Pour ton information, il est 14h donc plus vraiment le matin. Mais pas de panique puisque notre nouveau papa Derek à prévenue le lycée que l'on était malade, ajouta Sarah avec une pointe de sarcasme en voyant la tête de Danny se décomposer à l'annonce de l'heure. »

L'humain rit à cette réplique avant de reprendre une mou perplexe en se tournant vers Derek.

« -Je croyais que tu t'appelais Miguel.

-Miguel ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? S'écria Sarah au bord de l'étouffement tant elle trouvait drôle le fait que Derek puisse s'appeler Miguel. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement désespéré avant de soupirer.

« -Encore une grande idée de Stiles. Mais toi, à la douche ! Ajouta-t-il en prenant Sarah par les épaules comme si elle avant 5 ans pour couper court à la crise de fou rire de la jeune femme.

Cela eut d'ailleurs l'effet escompté puisque son rire cessa dans la seconde qui suivit la tirade du jeune homme.

« -Arrêtes de te prendre pour mon père ! C'est la troisième fois que je te le dis en une demi-heure ! Grinça-t-elle en se dégageant vivement.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de te paterner. Tu pus la vodka à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il s'approcha de son oreille avant d'ajouter, pour ne pas que Danny entend, et avec les trois bouteilles que tu as bu plus celle que tu t'es volontairement renversée dessus, ce n'est pas étonnant. Alors à la douche, par pitié.

-Je n'ai même pas de fringue, trop choquée par la phrase et surtout la proximité de Derek pour protester plus.

-Je vais t'en prêter... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle le contra rapidement avec une voix sèche.

« -Si c'est pour me prêter des trucs de ta pouf, je préfère encore me trimballer à poil !

-je n'ai pas dit que Braeden allait te prêter des habits, mais que JE vais t'en prêter, lui lança-t-il en ignorant complètement l'insulte envers sa petite amie. Et j'allais ajouter qu'il faut simplement que je trouve quelque chose qui tienne sur ton petit corps d'asperge, déclara-t-il telle une vengeance puérile pour le fait que la blonde lui ait coupé le sifflet quelques secondes plus tôt. »

Sarah ne sut même pas quoi rétorquer tant elle fut choquée de retrouver le Derek piquant qu'elle n'avait côtoyé qu'avec Laura. Elle avait donc ouvert la bouche pour la refermer quelques secondes plus tard sous le rire de Danny qui assistait à la scène. Elle se laissant ensuite guider vers la salle de bains par Derek, sans broncher. Même lorsqu'arrivé à destination, Derek lui demanda d'attendre quelques secondes pour qu'il aille lui chercher de quoi se changer, elle ne fit là non plus aucune remarque. Elle le remercia simplement lorsqu'il lui apporta les habits puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains et entra rapidement dans la douche.

Elle alluma l'eau chaude et sans vraiment prendre la peine de la régler à la bonne température, se mit sous le jet au risque de se brûler avant de se laisser glisser contre la paroi de carrelage de la douche. Une fois assise sous la pomme de douche, elle ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et commença à triturer son collier.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de sortir de l'ambiance qui avait commencé à s'installer dans la cuisine au moment où Derek s'était mis à redevenir sarcastique, piquant comme lorsqu'il était en présence de sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit comme ça, il n'avait pas le droit de redevenir le Derek d'avant Laura, le Derek qu'elle aimait, le Derek qui la protégeait tout en faisant semblant qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Parce que s'il commençait à redevenir comme ça, Sarah lui sauterait dans les bras, oublierait qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire qui s'en était pris à Laura. Mais surtout, elle aurait le sentiment qu'à n'importe quel moment, par exemple en sortant de cette salle de bains, Laura pourrait surgir de n'importe où, lui sauter dessus en l'appelant « ma crevette » et la câliner pour chasser toutes les idées noires de son crâne, sous le regard désespéré de Derek.

Mais tout ça n'arriverait pas, Laura ne reviendrait jamais. Elle ne débarquerait pas de sa douche les cheveux mouillés pour se rouler dans le lit de Sarah, alors que la blonde essayerait de se concentrer sur ses cours, sur un livre ou sur un croquis, juste pour la faire rager. Elle ne viendrait plus la réveiller doucement ou au contraire en fanfare selon son humeur, pour une « super journée entre filles ». Il n'y aurait plus tout ça, plus du beau sourire de Laura, plus d'engueulades avec Laura parce qu'elle s'était mise en danger, plus de lien, plus rien… Alors Derek n'avait pas le droit d'être normal ! Il ne pouvait pas s'était inadmissible pour elle, il se devait d'être triste, dévasté, meurtrit, dépressifs s'il le fallait, mais il ne pouvait pas être normal. Même après deux ans, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on puisse passer à autre chose, son cœur était mort. Un gouffre sans fond s'était formé à cet endroit, seul vestige de la vie de la belle brune et il était hors de question qu'elle se remette de ça, c'était impossible. Alors pourquoi Derek, son propre frère aurait le droit. Il ne pouvait pas et s'il le faisait, elle lui pardonnerait de lui avoir caché le coupable et ça, elle ne voulait pas.

Des larmes s'écoulaient le long des joues de Sarah noyée par le flot de la douche. Ses griffes étaient sorties et trituraient toujours son collier. À chaque fois, qu'elle pensait à Laura depuis sa mort, son loup voulait prendre le déçu, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle ne devait pas se transformer. Elle inspira donc un grand coup pour reprendre ses esprits, ouvrit les yeux et se releva difficilement, preuve qu'elle était restée un assez long moment dans la même position. Elle se savonna ensuite et fit son shampooing, essayant de se rappeler sa soirée de la veille, pour pouvoir en discuter avec Danny, si jamais cela avait lieu d'être.

Par la suite, elle sortit de la douche se sécha rapidement et enfila le pantalon de jogging gris chiné deux fois trop grand de Derek, qu'elle dut serrer au maximum avec la petite cordelette, ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir si grand qu'il lui arrivait à mis cuisse et dans lequel on ne discernait plus son corps. Cela donnait un aspect assez ridicule de parachute sur lequel tombait en cascade une longue crinière blonde détrempée. Pas le look, de mannequin, mais au moins elle avait quelque chose à se mettre. Elle sortit donc comme cela de la salle de bains, sans même jeter un coup œil dans le miroir.

Sarah pénétra alors dans la cuisine ou Derek et Danny discutait visiblement de sport. En la voyant arriver l'humain eu un grand sourire.

« -Ben alors on aurait presque pu croire que tu t'étais noyé ! Déclara-t-il pour plaisanta.

-si seulement, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais au vu de la tête qu'avait tiré Derek, il avait entendu. »

Elle fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Danny, qui se levait et se dirigea avec un petit tas d'affaires de Derek sous le bras vers la salle de bains. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la blonde avant de sortir de la cuisine. Derek s'approcha alors de Sarah au moment où Danny ne fut plus à porter d'oreille.

« -Tu vas bien Sarah ? Demanda-t-il en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Oui, ça va, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ton délire paternaliste ! Grinça-t-elle en se dégageant de ses mains pour ne pas en parler. »

Elle passa rapidement sous son bras et voulu se diriger vers le bar, mais il la rattrapa par le bras et la rapprocha de lui.

« -Ça n'a rien à voir Sarah. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu pleurer sous la douche, j'ai de bonnes oreilles je te rapelle. De plus, si Danny n'a rien remarqué, moi, j'arrive encore à discerner les traces de tes larmes. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle avait pensé qu'avec la douche cela serait passé inaperçu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune homme la serra donc un peu plus contre lui afin qu'elle ne se débatte pas avant de lui relever la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et pris un air mauvais, avant de lui retirer violemment la main de son visage.

« -Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pates qui ont tripotée ta mercenaire ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être contaminée par ta pouf ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tendue avant de s'extirper des bras de Derek pour mettre de la distance entre eux.»

Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette proximité avec lui, son cerveau était sur le point de disjoncter et elle allait lui sauter dessus ou pire lui pardonner et ça, il n'en était pas question. Elle aurait tellement préféré que Derek reste loin d'elle au final, car aimer ce pauvre idiot aveugle de surcroît était, en fin de compte, bien pire, que son ignorance pendant deux ans.

« -Sarah pourquoi faut-il que tu réagisses toujours aussi excessivement, soupira Derek un peu dépassé par les sauts d'humeur de la blonde, qu'il n'avait plus côtoyé depuis 2 ans.

-Ce n'est pas excessif ! S'énerva-t-elle une fois de plus, en reculant encore d'un pas, pour agrandir la distance entre eux. »

Elle savait que c'était clairement une réaction disproportionnée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de céder. Et l'excuse de sa petite amie Mercenaire était tellement facile à exploiter, qu'elle préférait largement s'en servir, plutôt que de montrer ses faiblesses devant le brun.

« -Désolé d'insister, même si je ne le suis pas vraiment à vrai dire. Mais tu sais ce qu'on est ? Des loups-garous ! Et tu sais ce que les mercenaires traquent pour des primes ? Tout ce qui bouge, en particulier les créatures surnaturelles et encore plus celle nommée loups-garous ! Alors non, je n'exagère pas, tu es dans les filets d'une tueuse ! Qui plus ait une avec des armes à feu, ce que tu hais par-dessus tout ! Alors c'est quoi ton putain de problème Derek ? »

Ayant arrêté de respirer durant sa tirade, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle prit une goulée d'air, avant d'enchaîner rapidement pour ne pas que le loup ne commente ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait même levé brusquement la main pour lui intimer de se taire, alors qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, mais ça devient grave. C'est le danger qui t'excite ? Ou bien t'es masochiste ? Si je te pète la clavicule ou l'os du bras, tu vas en redemander ? Gronda-t-elle alors en se rapprochant de lui.

-Tu ne me feras rien du tout, Sar', déclara Derek sans une once d'hésitation en plantant ses deux saphirs dans les émeraudes de la blonde. »

« Sar' » Cela faisait combien de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Derek utilisait toujours ce diminutif stupide pour l'amadouer quand elle était plus jeune. Mais, elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau cette fois.

« -Ne surestime pas ma grandeur d'âme Derek. Déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut à peine à quelques centimètres de lui.»

Alors qu'elle allait lui attraper le bras de sa main droite, une voix derrière Derek la stoppa net dans son élan.

« -Et bien vous passez toujours votre temps à vous gueuler dessus comme ça, ou c'est simplement quand je suis dans les parages ? Demanda Danny en s'adossant au battant de la porte. »

Sarah écarquilla les yeux horrifiés, se demandant ce que le jeune homme avait bien pu entendre de leur conversation. Elle laissa tomber son bras droit le long de son corps et se recula vivement de Derek, comme si un électrochoc venait de la faire réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

« -Da… Danny ? Bredouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise, au bord de la crise de panique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu es revenue depuis quand ?

-Oh, approximativement depuis le « Mais tu sais ce que l'on est ? ». Mais tu sais, j'avais déjà deviné que tu étais un loup-garou Sarah, ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune fille avait fait un pas en arrière comme si elle était sur le point de prendre la fuite. »

* * *

 **Alors ? Ça vous à plu :D ? A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Comment va réagir Sarah avec l'annonce de Danny ? Je veux savoir tout ce qui arrive dans vos petits esprits après ce chapitre :D ! Dites-moi tout ça en reviews *^***

 **Sur ce, à** **dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6 ^^ et à la semaine prochaine pour "Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle" !**

 **PS : Il est toujours possible de me contacter par MP ou sur mon mail amaryllisPOINTfictionsAROBAZEUUUgmailPOINTcom com lors de mon absence !**


	7. Chapter 6 - Memories

**Hello~**

 **Me revoilà,enfin on peut le dire ^^, avec le sixième chapitre de ma fiction sur Teen Wolf ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serrez content de découvrir un peu plus le passé de Sarah, dans ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ^w^ !**

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de Teen Wolf. Tout ceci est à Jeff Devis, mais Sarah est ma propre création, tout comme les éventuels OC(s) intervenant dans cette fiction, ainsi que toutes les scènes de cette fiction ^^.

 **Rating :** **T** (Si vous estimez que ce n'est pas vraiment ça dites le moi, car j'ai un peu hésité sur ce point. Mais comme il risque d'y avoir quelques vulgarités, au moins par la suite, je me suis dit que T, ça devrait être bon ^^')

 **Beta-Reader :** Toujours pas de Beta ici ^^, donc désolé s'il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu.

 **Notes importantes :**

\- La fiction débute à partir de la fin de la saison 4 de Teen Wolf et il peut y avoir part conséquent des spoilers sur les saisons précédentes.

\- J'ai estimé environ à 2 ans la date entre le début de ma fiction et la mort de Laura (donc le début de la saison 1), qui est un point important dans l'histoire.

\- Il y aura, comme le savent ceux qui aurait lu mon autre fiction, un chapitre de cette fiction une semaine sur deux le mardi, les autres mardis seront consacré à la publication de ma fiction Harry Potter " Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle".

 **Ps:** J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop embrouillé dans mes calculs de Date ( vous comprendrez en lisant ^^), si c'est le cas et que cela vous a perturbé dite le moi et j'essayerai de corriger ^^ !

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ^^, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6 ~ Memories**_

3:30, c'est l'heure qu'affichait le réveil de Sarah, mais elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle fixait le plafond de sa chambre d'hôtel, ressassant les événements de sa journée sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle ressassait sa journée depuis qu'elle était rentrée et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Entre le fait que Derek n'avait toujours pas lâché le morceau pour le tueur de Laura et Danny qui lui avait annoncé qu'il connaissait son secret, elle avait le sentiment d'être dans une autre dimension. Ce dernier après avoir sorti de façon très détendue qu'il savait pour sa lycanthropie avait nonchalamment ajouté qu'il s'en doutait depuis le premier jour, lorsqu'elle était partit comme une furie en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose, mais était revenu sans rien, exactement comme le faisait son ex Ethan ou son meilleur ami Jackson. Mais il en avait été sûr au bar la veille lorsque ses yeux avaient changé de couleur.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi irresponsable et lui comment faisait-il pour ne pas avoir envie de s'enfuir. Il l'avait même forcé à le regarder et lui avait souri en déclarant que cela ne changeait rien à leur amitié.

Après cela, elle était restée muette comme une tombe, pendant que Derek faisait un topo à l'humain sur les événements surnaturels de Beacon Hills.

Dès qu'elle repensa à Derek, son cerveau se remit à carburer de plus belle. Comment allait-elle lui faire cracher le morceau ? Elle commençait à s'imaginer tout un tas de plans plus farfelu les uns que les autres, certains incluant même des tortures de personne proche de lui, quand soudain une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.

Elle sortit alors de son lit, enfila une paire de chaussettes et ses converses noires qui étaient dans un état pitoyable, ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt noir par-dessus son débardeur de pyjama. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte et sauta agilement de celle-ci. Elle retomba sans encombre sur ses deux pieds, grâce à ses capacités de lycanthrope et partie directement au pas de course vers le centre de Beacon Hills.

Après quinze petites minutes de course, elle arriva dans les quartiers résidentiels et trouva rapidement la maison recherchée.

La fenêtre de l'étage étant ouverte, elle s'introduisit donc facilement dans celle-ci, se demandant comment on pouvait être si imprudent en laissant sa fenêtre sans protection, lorsque l'on connaissait l'existence du monde surnaturelle. Elle n'en fit cependant pas de cas et détailla rapidement la pièce pour voir si elle était bien à bonne destination.

Elle s'approcha alors du lit, où deux masses inertes dormaient à poings fermés et secoua légèrement celle qui était là plus près d'elle.

« -Stiles, Stiles réveille-toi, chuchota-t-elle alors doucement. »

Malheureusement pour elle, se fut la seconde masse endormie qui se réveilla la première avec un grognement sonore. Ce bruit roque eu au moins pour effet de réveiller l'humain qui se releva subitement.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe Malia ? Demanda-t-il à sa petite amie, qui était sur le point de bondir sur Sarah. »

Lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille, il ouvrit tout d'abord la bouche, choqué, avant de se lever subitement pour se mettre entre la coyote et la louve.

« -Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Il est presque 4h00 du matin, ajouta-t-il après avoir passé un regard furtif sur son réveil.

-Je...désolé je ne voulais pas déranger, déclara-t-elle en se rendant compte de la débilité de ce qu'elle venait de faire : aller chez un mec dont la copine est une coyote en pleine nuit, les surprenant au moment où ils sont les plus vulnérables. Pas vraiment étonnant que Malia soit furax et encore plus si on s'attardait sur la tenue assez découverte de Sarah avec son short de pyjama en mousseline bleu presque intégralement caché par son gros sweat. J'avais besoin de te poser une question... finit-elle par lâcher

-Ça ne pouvait pas attendre genre demain ? Cracha Malia, que Stiles tenait par le bras pour évite qu'elle ne perde le contrôle et ne saute sur la blonde.

-Non je ne pouvais pas attendre, déclara Sarah en maltraitant son collier avant de reporter son attention seulement sur le jeune homme. Stiles qui a mordu McCall ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

-Pardon? Questionna-t-il comme s'il avait mal entendu.

-Qui a mordu Scott? Répéta-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de cette réponse. »

Stiles sembla réfléchir quelque instant, pendant que Malia commençait à se calmer. Sarah, savait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait réellement savoir, au vu de son air perplexe. Elle le supplia alors du regard pour le faire céder.

« -C'est Peter Hale, finit-il par lui répondre après quelques minutes de silence. »

Sarah fut sous le choc d'entendre ce nom qu'elle avait réussi à oublier depuis 8 ans, si bien qu'elle reculât d'un pas, vers à la fenêtre tout en écarquillant les yeux.

« -Ce ... ce n'est pas possible... bafouilla-t-elle mortifiée. »

Pour toute réponse Stiles hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien entendu.

« -Ce n'est pas possible non...non… non... recommença-t-elle en reculant encore d'un pas. »

La panique s'emparait d'elle de seconde en seconde et elle avait de ce fait de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Stiles et Malia, quant à eux commençaient à paniquer. Elle les voyait s'agglutiner près d'elle, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux et savait qu'ils essayaient de lui parler, mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle était en pleine crise de panique et l'air lui manquait, si bien qu'elle finît par ne plus rien voir non plus et s'écrouler sur le sol.

Sarah finit par rouvrir les yeux quelque temps plus tard. Elle était sur un canapé dans un salon qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas vraiment, bien qu'il lui semblât familier. Elle sauta néanmoins sur ses deux pieds sur le qui-vive.

« -Hey doucement petite, on ne va pas te manger, déclara une voix grave derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna et vit successivement Stiles, Malia et la personne qui venait de parler, qui n'était autre que le shérif John Stilinski. Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa crise de panique et allait s'excuser pour le dérangement occasionné, lorsqu'une autre voix, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, l'interpella de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« -Sarah, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclama le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. Mais au moment où il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle sauta vivement par-dessus le canapé.

-Ne me touche pas sale traître, grinça-t-elle d'une voix féroce.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends enfin ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu m'as menti pendant 8 ans Derek ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Et ne me touche pas ! Grogna-t-elle alors qu'il venait d'essayer de lui attraper le bras. Je te déteste, tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Elle partit alors en courant vers la fenêtre du salon et sorti en trombe dehors. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, partir le plus loin possible de Derek, ce sale traître, ce menteur. Il passait sa vie à lui mentir et une fois de plus ça avait mal fini. Il lui avait menti quand elle lui avait demandé petite s'il avait pour projet de transformer Paige et cette jeune fille avait fini par mourir. Quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait révélé à Kate sa vraie nature, il lui avait dit que non et quelques semaines plus tard la maison Hale avait brulé. Et la pendant 8 ans, il lui avait fait croire que Peter Hale était mort et il avait fini par tuer Laura.

Elle n'avait plus envie de le voir. Elle voulait tellement arrêter de l'aimer, d'avoir mal à cause de ce sale menteur.

Elle commençait presque inconsciemment à se diriger vers l'endroit où avait été enterrée Laura, l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour elle. Quand soudain, elle s'arrêta net en plein milieu de la forêt.

Elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, pour ce mensonge, Derek n'avait pas été seul. Laura, celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa moitié, qui lui avait toujours juré de ne rien lui cacher, avec qui elle partageait un lien spécial, lui avait mentit impunément et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui avait juré que Peter était mort dans l'incendie de la maison, qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle aussi, elle l'avait trahie, à croire qu'il était coutume dans la famille Hale de cacher des choses ou de mentir aux gens sans scrupule.

La blonde fit alors demi-tour et reparti en courant vers un coin reculé de la ville à l'orée des bois, ou se trouvait le cimetière de Beacon Hills.

Arrivé à l'entrée, elle aurait pu se diriger vers le mausolée de la famille Hale, ou se trouvait Thalia, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se dirige vers cet endroit. Elle ne voulait plus des Hale. Elle partit donc dans la direction diamétralement opposée, vers un petit sentier un peu à l'écart et mal entretenu.

Elle longea le sentier jusqu'à arriver entre les deux dernières tombes. L'une était en très mauvaise état et la mousse recouvrait pratiquement la totalité de la stèle, ou l'on discernait à peine le nom de celui qui y reposait, Léon Richardson 1890-1945. L'autre tombe était plus ressente, mais tout de même légèrement verdi, dû au manque d'entretien. On pouvait tout de même encore discerner les dorures du dernier nom inscrit : Zacharias James GREEN 1986-2000.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe la plus ancienne avant de lancer un « Salut monsieur Richardson ». Elle passa ensuite un coup avec sa main sur la tombe la plus récente, pour retirer les feuilles mortes avant de s'asseoir contre la stèle.

« -Salut Zach... bredouilla-t-elle laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre la pierre. Je ne suis pas venu depuis longtemps hein... Pourtant, c'était un peu notre endroit ici... Glauque d'ailleurs pour des gosses de 5 et 12 ans. »

Elle se remémorant alors la première fois qu'elle était venue ici.

 _C'était une journée d'automne alors que Sarah avait 5 ans. Elle venait de se disputer avec Laura à cause de son oncle, Peter. La plus grande n'avait pas voulu la croire, quand Sarah lui avait affirmé que toutes les nuits, il venait l'épier avec son regard malsain pendant qu'elle dormait._

 _Elle s'était donc en fuit du manoir, ne supportant pas que la seule personne dans cette maison en qui elle avait confiance ne la croit pas. Elle était alors allée voir Deaton, le vétérinaire et druide à ses heures, qui l'avait occulté une fois après l'attaque de Peter sur sa famille. Elle lui avait demandé quelque chose pour empêcher ce type de lui faire du mal pendant la nuit. Elle avait due être assez convaincante du haut de son petit mètre zéro cinq, car il avait fini par lui donner un bocal de sorbier, avant de la laisser filer, ou plutôt avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse sans son autorisation._

 _Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le cimetière pour essayer vainement de trouver la tombe de ses parents, une fois de plus._

 _Après plus d'une heure de recherche, elle avait fini par abandonner. Elle se trouvait alors assise sur une tombe ancienne avec un impressionnant tas de mousse dessus, qui la rendait presque confortable. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Thalia ne voulait pas lui parler de ses parents et elle ne savait pas où ils étaient enterrés et n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de leurs visages. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de sa vraie maman et c'est pourquoi elle craquait._

 _Soudain, une voix la fit sortir de sa crise de pleur._

 _« -Te voilà, tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout ? Déclara un garçon aux cheveux châtains en bataille sur son crâne. Il avait dans les douze ans, mais faisait beaucoup plus mature et paraissait plus grand que les garçons de son âge._

 _-Zach ! S'exclama la petite blondinette en le voyant. Quand celui-ci s'accroupit à sa hauteur, elle lui sauta dans les bras._

 _-Petite tête, ne fait plus ça, tu as fait peur à tout le monde. Il se tourna alors vers la stèle et tapota légèrement dessus avant de déclarer avec un grand sourire, Salut M'sieur Richardson._

 _-Tu dis Bonjour à un caillou ? Demanda-t-elle septique._

 _-Ce n'est pas un caillou, c'est l'endroit où a été enterré ce monsieur. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu en faire autant vu que tu as mis tes petites fesses dessus. Lui rétorqua-t-il toujours en souriant. »_

 _La petite Sarah se releva d'un bon, un peu honteuse avant de bredouille un petit « Bonjour monsieur Richardson, pardon »_

 _Zach se mit à rire de la tête de sa petite protégée et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front, avant d'ajouter :_

 _« -Tu aurais pu dire salut, vous êtes intimes maintenant que tu t'es assise sur ses genoux._

 _-T'es vraiment bête Zach, déclara la blonde en se renfrognant avant de lui mettre un petit coup de poing inoffensif dans le bras. Et comment tu as su que j'étais là d'abord ?_

 _-Laura est venue me voir en me disant que tu t'étais enfui et qu'elle ne savait plus où chercher..._

 _Elle pensait peut-être que tu étais venu me voir. Mais comme tu n'étais pas là, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider à te retrouver. J'ai tout de suite pensé que tu chercherais encore la tombe de tes parents, alors j'ai dit que je te ramènerai quand je t'aurai retrouvé. Puisque si elle était venue, je suppose que tu serais partie. Mais bon, c'est étrange que votre lien n'est pas de GPS intégré._

 _-Heureusement, car je ne veux plus la voir, décréta Sarah revêche. Et je ne retourne pas là-bas, je viens avec toi._

 _-Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu l'aimes bien cette Laura, c'est pour ça que tu es fâchée. En plus de ça, les Hale sont ta famille maintenant..._

 _-Mais non, c'est toi ma famille Zach, mais peut être que tu veux plus de moi en fait, le coupa-t-elle. »_

 _Il posa alors un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire avant de la faire s'asseoir auprès de la tombe avec lui._

 _« -Toi aussi, tu es ma famille, mais les Hale t'ont adopté, alors un jour, il faudra bien que tu les considères comme tel et que tu leur fasses confiance._

 _Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais il continua l'obligeant ainsi à se taire encore une fois._

 _-Je ne te dis pas de faire confiance à tout le monde, bien sûr que tu ne dois pas considérer ce Peter comme de ta famille. Mais Laura, je crois que tu peux lui faire vraiment confiance. Elle est venue me supplier de te retrouver, tu crois que si elle ne t'aimait pas elle l'aurait fait ? »_

Elle n'avait jamais répondu à la question de Zach ce jour-là, mais là alors que des larmes commençaient à s'agglutiner au coin de ses yeux, elle lui dit simplement.

« -Zach tu t'es trompé ce jour-là. Elle m'a menti, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance non plus au final... En plus de ça ce mensonge la tuée... »

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Zach dans sa tête lui répondre : « Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a payé le prix de son mensonge assez fort ? »

« -Tu me manques tellement Zach, tu savais toujours ce qu'il fallait dire pour que j'aille mieux. »

Le moment de leur première rencontré lui revient alors en tête.

 _Elle n'avait que trois ans et demi et le shérif de l'époque l'avait emmené à l'orphelinat de Beacon Hills. C'était au moment de la thérapie de groupe et la psychologue avait demandé à Sarah ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait alors raconté devant ses petits camarades, qu'elle avait vu un gros monstre aux yeux jaune attaquer leur voiture et la fixer alors qu'il tuait toute sa famille, ses yeux virant alors au bleu._

 _La psychologue avait fait une grimace équivoque avant de sortir de la pièce pour faire son rapport aux assistantes sociales. Un petit garçon de quelques années de plus l'avait alors bousculée, quand elle s'était levée de sa chaise, en la traitant de menteuse, lui disant que c'était une folle et que les monstres n'existaient pas._

 _Sarah certifiait qu'elle ne mentait pas, mais tous les enfants de la séance étaient du côté de ce garçon roux aux allures de petit caïd de la cours de récréation. Sarah avait alors voulu le taper répétant la seule chose qu'elle se rappelait vraiment de sa maman après le choc « Je ne mens jamais, ma maman m'a dit que ce n'était pas bien », mais tout le monde se moquait. Jusqu'au moment où un châtain un peu plus grand que les autres, ne rattrape Sarah avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le lard du rouquin, puis cassât plutôt le nez de ce dernier d'un coup-de-poing._

 _Il attrapa ensuite la petite main de la blonde et la fit sortir de la pièce._

 _« -Moi je te crois, déclara le garçon qui avait dans les 10 ans tout au plus._

 _-Tu dis ça juste pour te moquer de moi aussi hein, bredouilla-t-elle en retirant sa main._

 _-Tu crois que je t'aurais défendu si je voulais me moquer ? Et puis tu sais ici tout le monde m'appelle le fêlé alors ça ne serait pas très malin de me moquer de toi._

 _-Mais pourquoi tu me crois toi ? Demanda-t-elle plus sûre d'elle._

 _-Parce que mes parents aussi son mort à cause d'une bête comme tu as décrit, un loup-garou. Ils étaient des chasseurs de loup-garous, mais ils se sont fait tuer par l'un d'eux l'année dernière. Et depuis je suis ici et personne ne me croit bien sûr._

 _-C'est horrible ces choses-là hein, fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à répondre._

 _Il lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

 _« -Je t'aime bien toi, tu comprends tout vite, déclara-t-il avant de demander, Sinon c'est quoi ton petit nom ?_

 _-Sarah amaryllis Grâce et toi ? Parce que moi le fêlé j'aime pas... ajouta-t-elle avec un air boudeur._

 _-Zacharias James Green, mais Zach, c'est mieux non ? »_

 _Il avait ensuite rit un peu tous les deux et le petit garçon avait fait retrouver un peu de joie de vivre à la petite Sarah au fil des jours passé ensemble._

Toujours au côté de la tombe de Zach, elle se remémorait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait passés avec lui. Il était devenu sa famille. C'est lui qui lui avait fait comprendre que Laura ne lui voulait pas de mal, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. C'est lui qui lui avait appris un tas de choses sur les loups garou là où Thalia ne voulait jamais lui répondre. Et c'était grâce à lui, qu'elle était devenue si jeune indépendante. C'est pourquoi l'avis de ce dernier avait toujours été important.

« -Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle me mente hein Zach ? J'ai tellement envie de la haïr... Tu avais foi en elle, tu m'as dit de la croire... »

Elle eut encore le sentiment d'entendre Zach lui dire que Laura voulait simplement la protéger.

« -Toi tu m'as toujours protégé, mais tu ne m'as jamais mentis. Même quand c'était une chose horrible à dire... »

Elle se rappela du jour où Zach lui apprit la pire nouvelle de sa vie.

 _Elle avait rendez-vous avec lui, comme presque tous les jours, au cimetière sur la tombe de Léon, autrement dit Mr Richardson, qui était devenu leur endroit pour se recueillir pour les parents de Sarah, puisque Zach avait la tombe de ses parents, juste à côté de celle de Léon._

 _Au bout d'une heure d'attente, elle trouva que cette absence n'était vraiment pas normale. Elle partit alors, à l'orphelinat voir s'il y était. En arrivant à l'accueil, elle demanda donc à voir Zach, mais on lui apprit qu'il n'était pas là. Il était à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills._

 _Sarah fut si choque qu'elle partit là-bas sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Après 15 minutes de course effrénée, elle arriva en âge au guichet de l'hôpital. Des petits cheveux s'étant échappé de sa queue-de-cheval collaient à son visage et elle les balaya du revers de la main avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la femme assise derrière le comptoir. Celle-ci un peu surprise de voir une si jeune fille, seule au sein de l'hôpital l'aborda alors aimablement._

 _« -Que fais-tu ici jeune fille ?_

 _-Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Zacharias Green s'il vous plaît, demanda la blondinette de manière extrêmement polie._

 _-Je suis désolé jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas possible, seul des membres de sa famille ou dans son cas les hautes autorités de l'orphelinat sont autorisés à le voir, répondit la bonne femme avec un faux sourire désolé._

 _-Mais je suis sa famille, Zach est mon grand frère, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi le voir, supplia-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux._

 _-Impossible ! Contra la femme au comptoir avec un air sévère cette fois. »_

 _Sarah n'était absolument pas de cet avis et après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à la bonne femme, elle se mit à crier le nom de Zach à tue-tête au sein du hall d'entrée. La femme essaya tant bien que mal de la faire taire. Mais Sarah était déjà bien têtue pour son âge et mordit la bonne femme lorsqu'elle essaya de lui mettre une main devant la bouche, pour la faire taire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une jeune infirmière arriva en courant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et la jeune fille trouva tout de suite qu'elle avait l'air sympathique. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de Sarah, elle lui fit même un petit sourire rassurant avant de se tourner vers sa collègue._

 _« -Rosemeta, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On entend le boucan depuis l'autre bout du service, demanda la jeune brune avec un air un peu mécontent._

 _-Melissa, je n'y suis pour rien, cette petite veut absolument voir le petit Green, plaida la plus âgée en montrant Sarah avec un air dédaigneux._

 _-Il suffisait de m'appeler, je l'aurais emmené ! Décréta Melissa en se tournant vers la petite qui s'était installée sur une chaise. Tu veux aller voir Zacharias, c'est ça ? »_

 _Sarah hocha la tête vivement avec un grand sourire pour Melissa. Cependant Rosemeta se manifesta une fois de plus, faisant se faner le sourire joyeux de la petite fille._

 _« -Melissa, cette petite n'a pas le droit d'y aller, seul la famille peut passer, gronda l'ancienne en se postant devant l'entrée du couloir. »_

 _La jeune infirmière tandis alors la main vers Sarah qui l'agrippa vivement et passa à côté de sa collègue avant de déclarer :_

 _« -J'étais avec le jeune homme en question, qui m'a demandé de ramener sa petite sœur ici. Et comme ici les désirs des patients sont prioritaires, je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problème. »_

 _Rosmeta les laissa alors partir et en deux temps, trois mouvements, elles furent devant la chambre de Zach. Melissa expliqua tout de même à la petite fille que le jeune homme était faible et qu'elle pourrait avoir un choc en le voyant. Mais celle-ci était tellement heureuse d'enfin pouvoir, aller voir celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, qu'elle entra comme une bombe dans la chambre et sauta dans les bras de Zach._

 _« -Hey, doucement blondi, je n'ai pas disparu, murmura-t-il avec peine. »_

 _Il avait une quantité impressionnante de fil le reliant à des machines, et son teint était très pale, si bien que Sarah le lâchât rapidement et s'installât à ses pieds de peur de lui faire mal. Il comprit facilement le déroulement de pensées qui se déployait dans son cerveau de petite fille. Il lui tendit donc doucement la main et la fit approcher jusqu'à lui pour qu'elle cale tout contre lui, sans qu'aucun des fils ne le gêne._

 _« -Désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir aujourd'hui, commença-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui était légèrement tendu. Elle secoua alors vivement la tête comme pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne faisait rien, que ce n'était pas l'important._

 _-Dis, tu es très malade ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment._

 _-Ça se pourrait oui, déclara-t-il en évitant de regarder ses grands yeux verts. Elle mit alors sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder._

 _-Dis-moi toute la vérité, je ne veux pas que tu me mentes… Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant… Bredouilla-t-elle au bord des larmes étant sûr qu'il savait ce qui se passait et ce qu'il avait. »_

 _Il lui avait alors expliqué, avec l'aide de Melissa, qu'il avait une maladie grave touchant les poumons depuis quelques années, mais qu'à présent, il ne pourrait plus sortir de l'hôpital, car ça s'était aggravé. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il aurait surement besoin d'une greffe, mais qu'étant orphelin, il y avait peu de chance de se retrouver sur la liste prioritaire. Sarah avait alors beaucoup pleuré dans ses bras et ils étaient restés comme ça un long moment. Elle lui avait même proposé, de sa petite voix chevrotante de lui donner les siens, mais Melissa lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas possible._

Après cela, elle venait chaque jour, parfois avec Laura, pour voir celui qui l'avait guidé le premier. Et même dans ses conditions, il réussissait à lui faire garder le sourire et à donner l'illusion que tout était normal. Enfin, jusqu'au jour ou en arrivant dans sa chambre un après-midi, elle n'avait plus trouvé qu'un lit vide et une femme faisant le ménage lui annonçant qu'il était mort, comme on annonce à quelqu'un qu'il n'y a plus de café. Seul Melissa, puis Laura l'avait alors consolé, c'était pourquoi, elle avait encore plus besoin de Laura et qu'elle se sentait tant trahie. Car elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était son Zach au féminin.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ça vous à plu :D ? Comment avez-vous trouvé les flash-back et qu'avez vous pensez du passé de Sarah? Et sa réaction, vous en pensez quoi ^^? Dites moi tout ça :D**

 **Sur ce, à** **dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 7 ^^ et à la semaine prochaine pour "Et si une sang-mêlée s'en mêle" ! En esperant que je sois plus productive sur l'écriture ^^**

 **PS : Il est toujours possible de me contacter par MP ou sur mon mail amaryllisPOINTfictionsAROBAZEUUUgmailPOINTcom !**


End file.
